Blaze
by Raleigh
Summary: NEW CHAPTER POSTED!In this story, Dally and Johnny are alive. It is about Dally's old friend from New York, who needs some help when her brother diesI HAVE FINALLY UPDATED! YOU READ THAT RIGHT!
1. Old Friends

*Hey! This is my first story, and I am so sorry if it sucks*  
  
Disclaimer~ All characters belong to S. E. Hinton except those I made up!  
  
ENJOY :~)  
  
Raleigh walked into the DX gas station, where Soda was working up front. He had his back to her. She smiled when she saw him and wondered if he would remember her. It had been over 3 years since she had last come to visit Dallas. She had always been close with Dallas and now she needed his help. "Hey, anyone seen Sodapop Curtis?" she said with a smile. Sodapop turned around with his famous grin and replied, "Yeah, I'm Soda" "It's good to see you." "Um, I'm sorry but do I know you?" Raleigh was a little surprised at first but figured he didn't remember her. "No, I guess you don't know me, but maybe Ponyboy will, or Darry, Steve, Johnny, Two-Bit."  
  
"How do you know all my friends?"  
  
"I know a lot about you Soda. Look, right now I need to find Dallas."  
  
"Dallas Winston?"  
  
"Yeah Dallas Winston, ya'll used to call him Dally." Raleigh was getting frustrated with him. Why did he not remember her? Soda finally responded, "He is at Tim Shepard's place. By the way, who are you? And how do you know me?"  
  
"Soda, we used to be friends. I didn't think you'd be the kind of person who would just forget a friend like that. I mean, yeah 3 years is a long time but still you don't forget a friend."  
  
"I'm sorry…I just.."  
  
"Look don't worry about, just try to think." As she was walking out the door she stopped turned around and said, "By the way, my name is Raleigh Daniels."  
  
She spun around and Soda caught a glimpse of a tattoo on her lower back. It was a blaze of fire.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Steve!" Soda shouted.  
  
"What?" replied Steve from under the hood of a car.  
  
"Ever heard of a girl by the name of Raleigh Daniels?" Soda asked.  
  
Steve rose up so quickly he smacked his head on the car hood. "Yeah! Soda you don't remember her? She is a friend of Dally's from New York. Man, Soda, you and her did everything together that summer she came to visit Dally. We used to call her Blaze because she caught her shirt on fire."  
  
"Oh no! I remember now!"  
  
"Soda, why are you asking about her now?"  
  
"Well, she just came in here looking for Dally." Steve looked completely taken back. "You mean she is here? In Oklahoma?" Steve asked excitedly. "Well what does she look like now?"  
  
Soda thought for a minute, "Well she still has that golden blonde~brown hair. It was all one length and she was really tan." He began to think some more. "Her eyes still show her mood. I could tell she was getting mad cause I didn't remember her."  
  
"Well, where is she headed? Do you know?" Steve asked.  
  
"I told her that Dally was at Tim's place." Soda replied.  
  
"Well I guess we are gonna take a little ride to the Shepard Estates." Soda and Steve hopped into their car and took off to find there old friend. 


	2. Reunion

Hey ! Thanx some much for reviewing! You are GREAT!  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own S.E. Hinton's characters!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Dallas Winston!" Raleigh yelled when she walked into the Tim's house. Dallas had his backed to her and at the sound of her voice he jumped.  
  
"Raleigh? Kid, what are you doing here?" Dallas asked as he ran over to hug her. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. For once Dallas' cold eyes had a little warmth in them. Raleigh gave him a quick smooch on the lips.  
  
"Shepard!" She screeched when she saw Tim look hurt that he didn't receive a hug. She gave him a big hug, but not a kiss.  
  
"Raleigh, what are you doing here?" Dallas asked again. Tim still had his hands on her hips when he realized he quickly moved them.  
  
"I decided I needed some help from you." She replied her eyes totally focused on Tim's face. She quickly snapped her head around to stare Dally in the eyes.  
  
"Listen, Scott……he….." She couldn't finish what she had come to say. She had tears in her eyes now. Tim's hands once again found her hips as he pulled her into a strong hug. When she started to cry, Dallas took her. It was so unlike Dally to be so caring and nice to someone, but this girl was special to him. He held her while she cried. When she finally looked up he pushed the hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Do you know how?" Dally asked gently. Tim stood there as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"No, I came home after a dance or something, and he was in my room. At first I thought he was asleep in my bed. You know how he used to do when I was scared or we would talk. I thought he was waiting for me and he fell asleep. When I went to wake him up, he felt so cold. I rolled him over, and there was a huge red stain and a deep gash in his side. I guess he had gotten into a fight." Her voice trailed off a little.  
  
Dallas hugged her again.  
  
"How did you know Dally was here?" Tim asked.  
  
"I went to the DX to get a drink when I saw Soda, he didn't even recognize me. I asked him where you were and he told me here." She replied.  
  
"Well it has been 3 years since you were last here. And you sure have changed." Dally stated, as he looked her up and down. Tim nodded in agreement as he too looked her over.  
  
"Would ya'll stop looking at me like that!" She said with her laugh coming back. Just then they heard a car pull up. Soda and Steve raced up the steps and almost knocked the door off the hinges to get inside.  
  
"Damnit, Soda, Steve. You almost broke the door!" Tim yelled with a touch of humor in his eyes. Steve stood in disbelief as Raleigh smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Stevie! How are ya'?" Her New York accent coming threw a little.  
  
"BLAZE! Baby girl how are you?! It is so good to see your fine ass again." Steve said as he picked her up and spun her around.  
  
"Well, I am glad you at least recognized me." She said when he put her down, tossing Soda a look that would have normally killed someone. Soda just smiled at her and held his hands up helplessly as she moved toward him. Raleigh playfully punched him in the stomach. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a headlock.  
  
"I am sorry! Ok ok! I am SORRY!" He yelped as she messed up his hair. Raleigh had always done that to Soda. Messed up his hair, punch him, or put him a headlock.  
  
"Well, Sodapop Curtis, just for NOT recognizing me you don't get a hug." She said trying to act as mean as she could with a smile on her face. Soda looked hurt and made puppy eyes at her.  
  
"Raleigh come on! You look so…different." He pleaded.  
  
"And what does that mean?" She said as she cocked and eyebrow.  
  
"Shit, you know what I mean. You look good." He said.  
  
"You suck up." She rolled her eyes and gave him a big hug. Tim all of a sudden said,  
  
"Hey this calls for a celebration of sorts. How about we go to the Curtis Mansion and surprise the hell out of Two-Bit, Johnny, Pony, and Darry?" Every one agreed and they set out to the Curtis' house. 


	3. Day Dreams

Hey ya'll! Thanks for all the great reviews! Ya'll are sweethearts!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own outsiders!  
  
This has a little swearing like the last one so I am very sorry!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Raleigh and Dallas got into her car, Dally couldn't help but whistle.  
  
"Raleigh, this is one tuff car. How'd ya get it?" He asked.  
  
She just smiled at him mysteriously and said, "I have my ways." Dally looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" She asked innocently. Dally just shook his head at her.  
  
"I can't believe how much you have changed," he said while he looked her up and down once again. "Look at you. I bet you can't find another girl in all Oklahoma that is wearing blue jeans. I mean it is JUNE! Why don't you wear some shorts? I'd like to see those legs again." He gave her a smirk. If it hadn't been for the fact that she was driving, she would have punched him. Dally just smiled. She had always been like that. He started to think back, a long, long time ago.  
  
He had been walking down some alley in New York. Lit up and wasted after some party. When all of a sudden he felt himself hit the ground. He knew he was gonna die then. He had had a knife stuck into his side. Then he heard yelp of pain, not his though. The attacker that had slit his side was now being mugged. Ha, a mugger was getting mugged. Dally laughed in spite of the pain. He felt two pair of arms help him up and then the stronger of the two completely lift and carry him off. When he had awoken the next morning he didn't know where he was.  
  
"Where in the hell am I?" He asked not expecting a reply. Well he got one.  
  
"Good morning Sunshine! Your side ok?" A girl, in his opinion, who was absolutely the most gorgeous creature he had seen. He would come to tell her that in the days to follow. She was sitting beside him on the couch. She was wearing a white tank top, with a red sports bra and matching shorts. Her golden blonde ~ brown hair was pulled back. She had sweat all over her. Dally didn't mind, though. He still thought she was beautiful  
  
"Where in the hell am I?" He asked again, but this time with a little more warmth in his voice.  
  
1 "Do you not remember what happened last night?" The girl had asked him with a little concern. Dally shook his head.  
  
2 "Why don't you tell me? My name is Dallas." He thought for a second, "Dallas Winston." She smiled at him and her green eyes danced.  
  
3 "Well, Dallas Winston. I am Raleigh Daniels. This is what happened last night. You were walking or something and then you got cut." She put her hand on his side. He could feel the warmth of her hand. He liked it. "Well, anyways, Scott and me, that's my older brother, we saw the guy on top of your back and he had a knife in his hand. Well, Scott ran over there to stop him. He punched the guy and then threw him into a dumpster." She stopped for a moment, and thought about her brother. She smiled once again. "Anyway, you were bleeding pretty bad so we brought you here. This is where Scott and me live. Our parents left us a long time ago, when we were really little. But our aunt bought us this nice little place and we live here now. So are you starting to remember anything?" She asked with her head to one side. Dally caught himself looking into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, kind of. Could I ask you a favor? I am starving-" Dally started but was interrupted by Raleigh.  
  
"Say no more sugar, I am a great, well at least I think so, cook! You like bacon? Toast? Eggs? Oatmeal? Salad?"  
  
Dally just shook his head and said, "Food's food. I'd like some of everything, except the salad. Salad for breakfast?" Raleigh smiled and cocked and eyebrow. She was off to cook him some food. While she was in the kitchen Dally tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't and yelped a little from the pain.  
  
"Oh yeah Dally!" Raleigh yelled from the kitchen, "Don't try to sit up or you are gonna hurt like hell."  
  
He laughed and yelled back, "Too late. I tried."  
  
"Your fault! Not mine!" She shot back at him. He liked hearing her yell. He could hear her New York accent better. Dally relaxed on the couch and waited for his food.  
  
Dally was jarred from his dreaming when Raleigh slammed on the brakes and cursed, "Shit!" She had seen Pony and Johnny crossing the road and had speed up to act like she was gonna hit them. They were so surprised to see who was driving; they almost didn't get out of the way.  
  
"PONYBOY CURTIS!!!!!!!!" Raleigh yelled as she parked the car and leapt out without opening the door. She ran over to him and Johnny. She gave each a hug.  
  
"Hello Handsome!" She said to Johnny, making his olive skin turn red. He just smiled.  
  
"Well if it isn't Raleigh Daniels?" Ponyboy finally spoke up. She spun around and smiled at him.  
  
"Where's that good for nothing Darry?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"On the porch with Two-Bit. Look both of them have their mouths hanging open!" He said and grabbed Johnny's shoulder making him look too.  
  
Sure enough. There were Two-Bit and Darry standing on the Curtis' front porch. The first thought to Two-Bit's mind: Her shirt isn't on fire! Surprise!  
  
Darry's: What in the hell?  
  
Hey I am sorry it took me so long! PLEASE for the love of mustard review! Ok Thanks! 


	4. Scars

Hello! I am having an extremely *gReAt* day! I hope all of you are!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do NOT own the Outsiders! S.E. Hinton does though!  
  
Enjoy! :~)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Raleigh stood in the middle of the street as Darry and Two-Bit looked in disbelief from the porch. She stuck her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. She had to admit that he didn't expect this kind of reaction. She was all of sudden smacked with a great idea. If Darry and Two-Bit weren't going to come talk to her she would insult them.  
  
"Hey you good for nothing, sorry ass greasers! Show a lady a little RESPECT!" she yelled at them from the street. Two-Bit acted as if the words had killed him. He did a flip and fell over the railing of the Curtis' front porch.  
  
"Blaze! Baby cakes! What are you doing here?" Two-Bit asked from his position on the ground. Raleigh just laughed at him. He could always make her smile. No matter what she was feeling on the inside.  
  
"Two-Bit! Darling, how are ya'? So who you been, whoops I meant how ya' been?" She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. She gave him a sweet smile as he dusted himself off and ran over to give her a hug. He picked her up, just as Steve and Dally had done. Neither Steve nor Two-Bit got a kiss. Dally noticed this and started to wonder about it. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Darry yelp.  
  
"Damnit, Raleigh!" All the boys laughed when they saw that Raleigh had Darry in a full nelson. Darry could have easily slipped out of it considering Raleigh was only 5'9 and 150 pounds. She put up a good fight for someone her size though. Darry remembered that she had played basketball her whole life and was nothing but muscle, like him. He finally, twisted around and held her upside down with one arm around her back and the other on her waist.  
  
"Did you call me a...what was it? Oh yeah a 'good for nothing sorry ass greaser'? Well I will show you good for nothing." Darry dropped her on her back and jumped on top of her. He then continued on to tickle her till she was crying for mercy. She sat up breathing hard and sweaty. Darry smiled at her and said, "Well glad to see your shirt's not on fire."  
  
"Go jump off a bridge Darry! You know good and well I didn't mean to catch my shirt on fire!" She shot back at him. Darry gave her a smirk as he listened to her try to cover up her New York accent.  
  
"Well, come on kid we better get you some grub." Tim said as he and Dally and all the others went on in. They left Darry and Raleigh sitting on the porch though.  
  
"How ya' been doing Dare?" She asked messing up the 6'4 boy's hair. He looked at her with his amazing eyes. He was trying to figure out why he had come to Oklahoma. He found it, in her eyes he could see. The look Pony had had for weeks after their parents had been killed. He noticed suddenly that her head had dropped and that was cursing at her shoes.  
  
"Hey, Blaze, I know. I know exactly how you feel, ok? Everything is gonna be alright you are safe here. Dally will take care of you." She looked at him amazed that he had known about Scott without her even telling him. He had always been like that to her. Ever since she first met him. That had to be forever ago. She was 18 now, 3 years since her last visit. She remembered suddenly when Scott and her had found Dally. She had been only 14 then. She laughed despite herself then noticing that Darry was still, there she smiled.  
  
"I know Dare, I know. I am scared. That's all." Darry had liked hearing her call him by her nickname for him. He noticed that she tilted her head to the side when she was being serious. She all of a sudden straightened up and said,  
  
"Well let's go inside so the others won't think that we are making out." Darry laughed and gave her a look and said, "You know if you want to we can always go…" Raleigh looked at him like she was offended and pushed him off the porch. When they made it back inside Darry was still trying to tickle her, so his hands were on her hips. As they walked in all the boys stopped talking and looked at them.  
  
"What?" Darry said, but his look said 'Try saying something and you know what you will get.' The guys turned back around and started talking again. Raleigh just laughed and rolled her eyes,  
  
"You guys have bad things on your minds!" She suddenly yelled at them. The all turned and looked innocently except Pony and Johnny who were too busy turning red.  
  
"Well come on let's get some food on the table." Two-Bit said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Darry said as he and Soda began getting the food at of the oven. They were having chicken sandwiches and french-fries on special request by Tim. Raleigh sat in between Johnny and Pony. She had always liked sitting by them. They made her feel so special by being so polite. The boys offered her the food first, but she told them to get what they wanted now because she might eat it all. They all laughed as they remembered her appetite. When they had finished eating Tim suggested that they go out to a dancing hall.  
  
"Dancing! That sounds great! Let's go! PLEASE!" Raleigh had said while looking pleadingly at each boy. They all smiled at her and agreed to go.  
  
"I don't think I will be going with ya'll" Darry said as he stretched. Raleigh shot him a look that would make ice catch on fire.  
  
"DARRYL CURTIS! You are going to go dancing with us or you will be very, very sorry!" Raleigh said to him.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Darry asked as he stood up, grinning at her.  
  
"This!" She yelled as she tackled him to the ground and sat on his back. She pulled his arms behind his back.  
  
"Damnit! Dally get this crazy girl off my back! She is trying to kill me." Darry said dramatically. Dally shook his head and told Darry, "No way! I don't want my ass kicked."  
  
"WIMP!" Darry yelled at Dally before yelling at the others to help him.  
  
"Steve, Soda! Pony, Johnny, damnit Two-Bit, Tim! Somebody help me." Raleigh knew he was just pretending to be hurting. None of the boys were going to come help him though. Darry decided that he would just help himself. He flipped over and straddled over Raleigh and held her arms above her head.  
  
"Help me! I am not breathing!" She said as Darry sat on her stomach. It looked so much like they were about to start doing something OTHER than wrestle that Pony and Johnny both turned blood red.  
  
"Golly, Johnny, you and Pony look like you got a sunburn." Two-Bit hollered. Darry heard that and quickly got up and then helped up Raleigh. She just looked at Johnny and Pony and smirked. They all knew she wouldn't do anything or let anyone do anything to her.  
  
"Well come on you greasers," Raleigh began with a smile, "let's go show this town what dancing is." She wrapped an arm around Johnny and on around Dally. As they headed out the door she suddenly stopped.  
  
"What's a matter?" Dally asked with a little concern.  
  
Raleigh began tugging at her shirt and bit her lip as she thought for a second.  
  
"Do you guys mind if I go change real fast?" She asked. They all looked a little confused but said that they didn't mind at all. So, Raleigh ran around to the back of her car and pulled out a suitcase. She dug through it for a while then she found what she had been looking for, a different shirt. This one was black, sleeveless and it had a picture of a coyote on it with the moon behind it. She ran up to Darry's room to change. Darry hadn't heard her say she was going to change and he didn't know she was in his room. He opened the door and Raleigh was standing there with no shirt on. Darry couldn't help it, but his mouth fell open in surprise. Raleigh turned a little red but thought for a moment and said,  
  
"If you take a picture it would last longer, sugar." Darry smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"I didn't know you were in here." He stammered out. Then he noticed something on Raleigh's back.  
  
"When did you get that?" He said. She thought he was talking about her tattoo.  
  
"Oh that, I got it about 2 years ago."  
  
"No, not the tattoo. That." Darry said running his hand along her spine. Raleigh tensed up when she felt his hand on her back. She knew he had noticed the cut that ran down the length of her backbone. He could feel her tensing up, so he quickly removed his hand.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't...mean to..." He turned and walked out the door. Raleigh thought for a moment about how she had gotten that cut. Then it all came back, washing over her like a flood.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After Scott had died she had gone to live with her aunt and uncle. They had been really kind to take her in. She told them she would only stay for a little while. Raleigh thought life could only be better if Scott was alive and with her. But she was wrong. About 3 months after she had been there she found out that her uncle was an alcoholic. He would get mad and start to throw things. Then one night he had gotten really drunk and started to hit her. When she tried to make him stop, he just got madder. Then he tried to kill her. He had taken a knife and tried to stab her back. She was moving around so much that it cut a line straight down her back.  
  
Now that she had remembered the incident tears came flooding to her eyes. So Darry did the only thing he knew to do. He pulled her close and hugged her. Raleigh cried into his shoulder for a good 10 minutes before realizing she didn't have a shirt on. She quickly pulled away from Darry. He looked a little embarrassed but still kept his hands on her hips.  
  
"I guess I better be getting ready." Raleigh said as she looked at the ground.  
  
Darry rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Yeah, don't want the others to think…well…y'know what I mean." Then he smiled. Raleigh couldn't help herself. She didn't know if him listening to the story about her uncle or the fact he knew about Scott when she didn't even say a word. Maybe it was just standing there with her shirt off and him with his unbuttoned all the way. He already had his hands on her hips so she just leaned in and they kissed. At first Darry was surprised, as was Raleigh, but they both melted into it. Soon Darry applied a little more pressure and their tongues got formerly introduced. Raleigh wanted to pull away so that she could tell him what a great kisser he was but thought better of it. Actions speak louder than words right? When the two finally broke apart, Raleigh looked up at Darry and smiled.  
  
"What?" He asked, his icy blue eyes staring intently in to her green.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that…well…that was real nice." She smiled at him once again then turned around to put her shirt on.  
  
"So are you going to come with us after all?" She asked him when she was fully clothed.  
  
"I think I just might tag along." Darry replied with a smile. He slung an arm around Raleigh's neck, and they headed out the door. 


	5. Dances and Danger

Hey guys~ I hope you all liked that last chapter. My best friend made cheerleader today so I am all happy for her. I didn't try-out because I love basketball! (& track! ) But anyway, here's the 5th chapter!  
  
Disclaimer~ I do NOT own outsiders! Just Raleigh and Scott! And whoever else my cray-z mind wants to make up! Mew ha ha!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
By the time Darry and Raleigh had made it downstairs and out the door they were holding hands. But when they saw the gang they looked at each other and understandingly both let go. The gang didn't need to know about the kiss…yet. While they had been upstairs… 'talking', the rest of the guys were down in the yard having a little discussion.  
  
Tim said, "Whoa, Dally that Raleigh, man she sure looking good."  
  
Dally said, "Yeah, I know, but don't you go getting any ideas Shepard." He gave Tim a nasty look. Just to add to his tough looking expression, Dally lit up a cigarette. Pont and Soda grabbed one too. Pony thought for a second, then handed one to Steve, Two-Bit, and shared his with Johnny. He didn't want a whole one anyway. He thought to himself, "I got to start cutting back." Johnny seemed to know what he was thinking, because he nodded and smiled at Johnny. Soda started rambling about how much Raleigh had changed since her last visit.  
  
"Dally, you know when we came over to Shepard's house, well what was wrong with Raleigh. Her eyes were red and it was like she had been crying." Soda asked Dallas. Dallas just looked him with a cold stare. He didn't want to tell them about Scott. He knew Raleigh didn't want any sympathy. He just kept staring at Soda with that cold stare. He liked Soda, and he didn't want to be that mean to him but…he guess he just felt like he had to protect Raleigh more than Soda.  
  
"I am fine." Raleigh said giving Dally a slight punch.  
  
"We know you are fine, but are you ok?" Dally said to annoy Raleigh. She gave him a real punch for that.  
  
"Damnit, Raleigh, where did you learn to punch?" Dally asked as he rubbed his arm where Raleigh had slugged him.  
  
"You and Scott! Remember when ya'll tried to teach how to fight? That was funny!" She doubled over with laughter recalling the event from her past.  
  
"Yeah I remember. Some bitch tried to catfight you for talking to her man. How'd that turn out anyway?" Dally asked.  
  
"Oh, you mean Kurt. I went out with him, but he was kind of weird. Like he treated me like a trophy, so I dropped him like a bad habit. And you all know very well that I have no bad habits." She stated with a smile. Dally nearly choked at the statement.  
  
"Yeah, Blaze, you have no bad habits! And I have never screwed a blonde!" Dally said to her as he took a drag off his cigarette.  
  
"Shut up! You are ….WEIRD! Yeah I said it and what you gonna do about? Whatever lets go!" She said with a grin.  
  
"Well," Soda started, "We can take Raleigh's car and Darry's truck."  
  
"Fine with me! Mine can hold 5, so come on whoever is riding with me." Raleigh replied. Soda, and Pony rode in the truck with their brother, as well as Johnny. Dally, Steve, Two-Bit and Tim all rode with Raleigh. Raleigh looked at Johnny and Pony as if to say 'Sorry', they both smiled and nodded. They understood completely.  
  
"Well, Dare, I bet I will get there before you will." Raleigh challenged him with a laugh as she sped out of the driveway. She didn't even wait for his reply.  
  
"Darry," Ponyboy started to say something but then he thought better of it. 'Oh well, maybe later' he thought to himself. Meanwhile in Raleigh's car the boys were all teasing her.  
  
"So, Blaze, you going to catch you jeans on fire this time." Tim started in.  
  
"Go to hell where you belong, Shepard." Raleigh shot back. She couldn't help but laugh. Tim knew she wasn't serious. In fact they had always flirted and gone out, but never actually hooked up. They probably would have if hadn't been for Dally. Tim thought about this for a moment and decided that tonight would be the night when he would actually ask Raleigh out. His thoughts were interrupted by Two-Bit cackling with laughter.  
  
"Are you serious, Blaze?" He asked through tears of laugher.  
  
"Two-Bit, how many times have I lied to you? Ok well, don't answer that. But yes! I am dead serious." She replied. Dally was seething in the front seat. Tim had no idea what was going on.  
  
"What are ya'll talking about?" Tim asked. Dally turned around to give him a death glare. Raleigh told him anyway.  
  
"I was telling Two-Bit about when Dally gotten so drunk one night and had somehow or another lost his pants. He walked around our neighborhood for hours before I made him come in. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why his ass was so cold. There was a picture the next week of it with a title saying 'Drunken Adolescent Wanders Town With Pants Down'" Raleigh's whole body shook with laughter. Two-Bit started cackling again. Steve, who had remained quite most of the ride, was now gasping for breath he was laughing so hard. Tim nearly fell out of the car from laughing and avoiding a punch from a red-hot Dallas Winston.  
  
"Aw, calm down Dally. Calm down. You can tell an embarrassing story about me. Ok? Still buddies?" She asked with puppy dog sad eyes. Dally reached his arm around and gave her shoulder a squeeze.  
  
"Yeah of course." His eyes were soft. Then he turned around to face the 3 in the backseat. His eyes turned cold and hard as he stared at them. He gave them a look that said, 'Repeat and you will die. You will die slowly and with pain,'  
  
"Here we are!" Raleigh announced as she jumped out of the car. The building was brick and hand graffiti on it. The graffiti was the building's name, 'Stock Room'. Raleigh had gotten there before Darry. They only had to wait for about a minute until Darry skidded to a stop covering Steve and Two-Bit with dust. Johnny and Pony hopped out of the back of truck. Darry looked over at Raleigh who had her head down but suddenly lifted her eyes up to look back at him. Tim saw this and quickly stepped in between the two. Raleigh looked up at him, too. She smiled as he slung his arm around her waist and walked her inside. The 'Stock Room' was a general dance hall. Socs and greasers come to it. The Socs stayed at the front and the greasers toward the back. None of the greasers minded that because they liked it in the back. It was darker and louder. When Raleigh walked in with Tim, a bunch of girls gave her hateful looks. She knew that Tim 'got around' pretty well. She didn't care though. He was her friend and she was going to dance with him if she wanted. Dally and the rest of the guys came in behind them. They got nasty looks as well from the Socs. But just like Raleigh they didn't give a damn. The first fast song started playing; Tim and Raleigh started to dance. Tim got behind her and they swayed back and forth to the music. They were dancing really close and Darry could see that his 'claim' was endangered. If Dally had seen it he would have had a few choice words to say to Tim. But Dally was a little pre-occupied with a blonde in a leather jacket. Darry walked over after the song was over and grabbed Raleigh from behind and swung her over to him. Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit were dancing with a group of girls that they had just met. Pony and Johnny were deciding whether or not they should join Soda. They agreed it was better than sitting there by themselves. Two girls immediately directed their attention to them as they began to dance. Soda laughed at them, more at Johnny than at Pony. Johnny who was so quiet and shy, now had his had on some girl's hips dancing very close to her. Then something caught his eyes across the room. Darry! Darry and Raleigh were facing each other. It looked like they were slow dancing, except that they were getting lower to the ground with each sway. They were dancing so close that her stomach was against his. Their legs were in tangled in a pattern of, his hers his hers. Soda stopped dancing and when he did the other boys all stopped. They followed his gaze over to Darry. They couldn't believe it! They all stood their shocked. Only Pony saw the angry glint in Tim's eyes. He was always observant of things like that. He got a little worried and thought he should tell someone. So, he did.  
  
"Hey guys," he started, hoping someone would be listening to him. "Look at Tim. I think he is about ready to hit Darry." And sure enough within 5 seconds of Pony saying it, Tim threw a right hook that knocked Darry off balance. Raleigh grabbed Tim's shirt and twisted him around.  
  
"What in the hell do you think you are doing?!" Raleigh said with confusion and anger on her face.  
  
"What's it look like, Blaze?" Tim said as he began to advance on Darry. Darry quickly turned to face Tim and got ready to hit him. Tim pushed Raleigh out of the way, knocking her back into a group of Socs. When Darry saw this it just gave him more reason to knock Tim out. Darry delivered one good punch to Tim's jaw and he was sent back about 4 feet. All of a sudden Soda and Two-Bit were holding Darry's arms. Not an easy task, considering he was older, bigger and completely made of muscle. Dally had walked over with that cold as ice look in his eyes.  
  
"Darry, what in the f***ing hell are you 2 doing?" Dally asked. He looked from Darry to Tim. Tim was cursing under his breath while rubbing his jaw.  
  
"I said what in the-" Dally stopped suddenly. His expression changed from anger and confusion to complete terror. He looked over in time to see Raleigh unwillingly being drug out the door by 3 drunken Socs. Pony and Johnny, who had just come over to see what was going on saw it too. Dally's knees weakened. He thought to himself, 'Stop it! You are f***ing Dallas Winston. Go help her.' Soda, Darry, Tim and everyone else heard Raleigh scream. They rushed outside in time to see her being taken over to a red corvette. She was trying to get away from them, but their grip was too strong for her. They were telling her to shut up they only wanted a little fun. Dally and Darry raced toward the car. The others were right behind them. Before they could reach the car it had driven off. Dally fell to his knees on the ground. He could hear Raleigh's terrified screams. Darry half picked up the blonde headed boy.  
  
"Get in my truck, Dally. Let's go get her." Darry said as he threw a glance over at Tim. He knew if there was going to be fighting he would need him. "Come on Tim. We need you. Jaw ok?" Tim nodded. Strange as it was, with that there fight was over. All that mattered now was Raleigh being safe. With that agreement between the two the 3 got in the truck and left. Steve hotwired Raleigh's car and the rest of the gang climbed in and followed Darry.  
  
"Raleigh won't mind. You think she will, guys?" Steve asked with a little touch of concern in his voice. Two-Bit looked at him with an eyebrow raised as he stated,  
  
"If she does then I will steal her a switchblade!" Johnny and Pony laughed half from nerves and half because it was just funny. Soda nodded without a smile. He was too worried. He hated the Socs. Why couldn't they just take their own advice and stick to their own kind?  
  
  
  
Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to write this! Well, the next chapter will be about the fight and who Raleigh well end up with, for now! (  
  
(A/N I hope ya'll know what I am talking about w/ the dancing b/c it is very hard to explain!)  
  
REVIEW!!! (or ELSE!! J/K) 


	6. Jealousy

Hey! You people are so AWESOME!!! Thanks so much for the sweet reviews! I love you all!! Someone, I can't remember who (SORRY!!) asked what Raleigh was to the gang so here is what she was to each guy: Dally- Little sister who he is in great debt to for more than one reason which you shall find out later; Two-Bit- Partner in crime, and someone to go out with to make other girls jealous, really good friends; Sodapop and Steve- Best girl friend that can fix a car if they need help; Johnny and Ponyboy- She kind of babied them and protected them, she always wanted them to come along when she went some where so they didn't feel left out; Darry- Someone he could talk to and tell everything to, they had been good friends and would go to the movies or out to eat; Tim- She would go on dates with him but never really dated him. And that is what Raleigh was to everyone!! Just so you all now know.  
  
Sorry there is so much swearing!  
  
Disclaimer~ I do NOT in any way own the outsiders! S.E. Hinton DOES!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dally could hardly breathe as he climbed in the truck. How could this be happening to Raleigh? His Raleigh? He knew that Darry and Tim would get her back and he would die trying if it came down to it. Darry sped the truck up to 70, when he saw the red corvette turn a corner. They were headed to one of the Soc clubhouses. Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Pony were silent as stone in Raleigh's car. Steve didn't like to talk much but he didn't like the uncomfortable silence either.  
  
"Well, I like her car. Rides good. Right, Soda?" Steve asked his friend.  
  
"Yeah, Steve. I wonder what kind of mileage she gets on it? What do you think guys?" Soda replied and turned around to look at the 3 in the backseat. Johnny and Pony looked at Soda then at each other and nodded. Two- Bit seemed to be thinking about something.  
  
"What's on your mind, Two-Bit?" Soda asked. Two-Bit suddenly grinned.  
  
"I haven't seen Johnny dance in my entire life. Or Pony, and then tonight they were out there grabbing ass like it was nothing." He paused and nudged Johnny in the ribs. Johnny smiled a little. Two-Bit continued, "I mean they were all up on those little broads. Dancing with 'em and everything. I mean I wouldn't be surprised if Pony had gotten his into the backseat and- "  
  
"Aw, lay off it, will ya' Two-Bit?" Pony suddenly said. His ears had turned a bright shade of red. The guys laughed for a second but then fell silent again. They were all wondering the same thing: 'Is Raleigh ok?' And she was, for now. She had struggled with the drunken boys but they had gotten her into the car anyway. She was now being held by the biggest of the three in the backseat. Raleigh had stopped struggling since it did no good. She was laid across the backseat with her arms wrapped around her with the boys wrapped around them. She was trying to be as still as possible and not panic. She only wanted one thing right then, Scott. Raleigh knew that he would have tried to beat the Socs by himself. Hell, he would have died for her. He almost did one time. She thought of the time when Kurt had gone out with her. He had gotten mad and hit Raleigh. She came home that night with a cut on her jaw and a bruised back. Scott had immediately known what had happened. He told her to get in the car he was going to go fix it. He had driven to Kurt's house. First, he put a bag of sugar in his gas tank. Then, he went to the door and when Kurt answered it, Scott hit him. Kurt had fallen and Scott jumped on top of him and continued to hit him. Kurt's parents weren't home but his kid brother was. He had gotten a rifle and shot at Scott. The bullet had caught Scott's right shoulder. He gave Kurt one more real good hit and then left. Raleigh had been so scared she didn't know what to do. She tried to doctor up his arm. She did a fairly good job on it. Raleigh was suddenly shaken from her thoughts when she heard the Socs in the front seat talking about her.  
  
"Is she a greaser?" One of them said.  
  
"No way! She looks too decent. Maybe middle class, what are they called Brumly? Well she is probably one of them." The driver said glancing in his review mirror. He saw Darry's truck.  
  
"Oh shit!" He suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"What!?" The other too asked, alarmed.  
  
"That real big greaser that she was dancing with is on our ass. He has that blonde headed one that is always going to jail. Hope you boys want to fight tonight." He said. The other drunken boys smiled and began to get all excited. Raleigh could feel the grasp on her waist get tighter. She didn't like this boy whoever he was.  
  
"We better go to the clubhouse." The boy said sitting beside the driver. The other two agreed. They pulled into the parking lot with the Darry and Steve close behind. Raleigh began to tense up. She was scared of what was about to happen. The car stopped and the boys got out. The one holding her down picked her up and drug her outside. She saw Dally, Darry, Tim, Soda, and the rest. She also saw Steve driving her car. She would definitely have to talk to him about this she thought to herself. About six more Socs had appeared from out of the clubhouse. They were all drunk. Dally walked toward the Socs holding onto Raleigh's arms. One of the other Socs produced a knife from his back pocket and quickly held it up to Raleigh's arm. Dallas stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"You stupid ass Soc! Why don't you just let her go?" Dally said rather coolly.  
  
"Why doesn't matter to you grease monkey? We just want a little fun." The one with knife said. Soda didn't want Raleigh to get hurt so he said what had been on his mind.  
  
"Why don't you take your own damn advice and stick to your own kind?" He said with an expression of pure hatred on his face.  
  
"That's an easy question, grease boy. Ours aren't as easy as yours. If we knock up one of yours it is no big deal. Write 'em off as a trashy little whore!" The one in the green shirt had replied. Tim leapt toward the Soc with the knife. It went flying into a car windshield. They began to fight. Tim punched the one holding Raleigh and knocked him down. Darry and Steve were working side by side trying to knock out three Socs. Pony and Johnny were helping Raleigh to the truck. Soda and Two-Bit were fighting. Dally was on top of the one he'd seen take Raleigh in the first place. He was punching him, hard, over and over. When Tim finally pulled him off of him, he could hardly lift his arm. His knuckles were split open and bloody. He felt like he had broken a few bones in his hand. The Socs were beaten easily. They were too drunk to fight very well. Soda ended up with a cut above his right eyebrow. Two-Bit's left eye was swelling shut, Pony and Johnny both had bruises and cuts on their arms. Steve was limping, while holding his knee. Darry was fine after he re-located his shoulder. Tim, however, had about an eight inch cut across his stomach. One of the Socs that had been inside had pulled a knife and slit him. It wasn't very deep but it was long and painful. Raleigh saw Tim fall to the ground. He was clutching his side where the cut started. She ran to him and fell on her knees, and took his head in her hands.  
  
"Tim, I am so sorry. I am so sorry, please be ok. Tim?" Raleigh asked him over and over while she sat there rocking back and forth with his head in her hands. Suddenly, Tim opened his eyes and looked at her. He reached up to touch her face.  
  
"Hey Raleigh! Don't cry, I will be alright. Please don't cry. I ain't mad, I promise. I could never be mad at you. Ok, kid?" Tim said with a small smile. Raleigh smiled at him and continued to stroke his hair. Darry stood there, gripping his shoulder and grinding his teeth through the whole thing. Why had Raleigh kissed him if she felt like that toward Tim? Why was she leading him on? Did she just want him to get hurt? Darry's mind raced with questions. He was shaken from thought when Steve began to speak.  
  
"We better beat it before the fuzz show. Where's everyone staying tonight?" Steve asked as he looked toward Darry and Soda. They both nodded agreeing silently that everyone could come over to their house. Steve and Two-Bit helped Tim into the backseat of Raleigh's car. She sat with him, stroking his hair. Soda, and Darry rode in the front of the truck, while Dally, Johnny, and Pony rode in the back. On the way home, Darry kept cursing under his breath. Finally, Soda asked him what was wrong.  
  
"Darry, you ok?" He asked a little unsure of the reaction.  
  
"Yeah little buddy. I just thought something but it turns out I was wrong. Way wrong!" Darry replied as he shook his head at the thought of kissing Raleigh.  
  
"Darry, are you sure. You can tell me. Ok?" Soda told him. He wanted to help his brother. He hated seeing him worried.  
  
"Well, Sodapop," Darry started. "Tonight before we left, I kissed Raleigh. She was in my room changing and I accidentally walked in and she didn't have her shirt on. Well, I noticed a scar on her back and she told me this whole story about it. Then, she looked my right square in the eyes. Soda, she looked through me. I was the weirdest feeling. I don't know what happened. I just leaned in and we kissed. I was surprised as hell. She seemed to like it because she didn't pull away. Well, we kissed for a while then I just held her for a minute. She smiled at me and put her shirt on. Well, then at the dance she was all over Tim. Letting him do just about any f***ing thing he pleased. I don't know maybe she just kissed me because I was there." Darry finished his story with a sigh. Soda knew something that Darry didn't. He had seen the way Raleigh looked at him.  
  
"Darry, she doesn't like Tim. I know she doesn't ok. Just trust me." Soda said with a smile. Darry just shook his head at him. He wasn't about to argue with Soda though. That was like fighting a losing battle.  
  
"Shit!" Dally opening and closing his bloody hand. His hand was swelling and it hurt like hell. Pony and Johnny looked up, surprised. In Raleigh's car, they were all silent. Raleigh was stroking Tim's hair telling him how sorry she was.  
  
"Raleigh, babe. It ain't your fault. I shouldn't have gotten mad and hit Darry, and I shouldn't have pushed you. Please forgive me, baby girl." Tim asked pleadingly. Raleigh looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Of course you are forgiven." She said. Two-Bit all of sudden burst into fake tears.  
  
"You guys are so sweet." He yelped with a high squeaky kind of voice. They all laughed at Two-Bit and were thankful he was there. 


	7. Fights

Hey ya'll! I can't believe this is the 7th chapter!! It is crazy! Well, I hope ya'll liked my whole jealous side of Darry, and everything! I don't own Outsiders!!!  
  
A little bit of swearing!!! Maybe I need to change the rating on this story?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Steve carefully swung the car into the driveway. Darry was standing on the porch still clutching his shoulder. Two-Bit and Soda help Tim out of the car. They carefully laid him on the couch in the Curtis living room. Raleigh sat on the floor beside him. Tim started to shiver so she pulled a blanket over him. Outside it began to thunder and lightning. They heard rainfall. Raleigh glanced up at Dally, who now had an ice package wrapped around his fist. He smiled at her hearing the rain. She had always loved to go stand in the rain. It had been a rainy night the night she had given him… that was so long ago he thought. Did she even remember? Suddenly, Raleigh leapt up and went outside. She went and stood in the middle of the Curtis' front yard. She held her head up toward the sky and let the rain soak her completely. Darry stood in the doorway watching her. She was so beautiful, so perfect. Why did she want someone like Tim? He would just hurt her and then leave?  
  
"What are you doing?" Darry jumped he didn't know that Raleigh had seen him staring at her. He looked at her with an expressionless face.  
  
"I said what are you doing?" She repeated to him. Hoping for an answer. She got one but it wasn't what she expected.  
  
"What does it look like I am doing, Raleigh? I am watching you stand in the rain like a lunatic. I am also getting pissed off and that ain't helping my shoulder." He said with fire burning in his blue eyes. He knew he shouldn't have said that. He saw the shock in her eyes. The shock that quickly turned to anger. She walked toward him with her eyes narrowed.  
  
"What did I do?" She asked with a little touch of an attitude. Darry sighed and began to go in the house. Raleigh grabbed his arm and spun him around.  
  
"You can't just come out here, call me a lunatic, tell me I pissed you off, and then leave. Sit your ass down here and talk to me." She said with extreme calmness. Her eyes were telling on her though. He could see the pain and hurt of what he said. He sat beside her on the porch.  
  
"What did I do to you, Darry?" She asked with complete unawareness that she had hurt him. Darry saw it but still didn't give in. Could he tell her? Would she blow him off and go to Tim? He decided it was worth a chance.  
  
"Raleigh, I thought you liked me. You kissed me. I mean I felt that kiss. I know you can't tell me that you didn't feel something in that kiss. Then, you hang all over Tim and you don't even want to dance with me. You asked him for forgiveness. Well, Raleigh, I was there too. I fought too. I… don't know why I am even bothering telling you this." He said all this with his head down. When he looked up at Raleigh, he was surprised to see her smiling with tears running down her face. She got up and went to stand in the yard once more.  
  
"Raleigh, what the hell are you doing?" He said getting up and going over to her. He grabbed her arms and spun her around. Her face was completely soaked with tears and rain.  
  
"Darry, I never liked Tim. I never will. His stomach was split open. He walked me into the dance. I love you. I always have. I always will. You don't know how much you scared me when I first met you." She crumpled and sat on the wet ground. Darry kneeled beside her.  
  
"Darry, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't like you. I will leave if you want me too. Just tell, I will do anything to make you happy." Darry looked at her. The anger that was once in his eyes was replaced with fear. Fear of losing something he didn't know he could ever have again. Raleigh was holding on to Darry's arms while she was telling him this. He simply picked her up, went back to the porch with her. He held her for a moment.  
  
"Raleigh, I guess I am like the rain. Falling for you. I guess that is why you like the rain, it's always going to fall for you. Just like me I have fallen for you." Darry said this with a smile. Raleigh looked at him. She was hoping for him to kiss her. He did. It was a sweet, slow passionate kiss. Her hands went through his wet hair and his wrapped around her waist. They were suddenly interrupted by a voice. An angry voice.  
  
"Darry, what in the f***ing hell do you think you are doing?" It was Dally. He had seen them kiss. Raleigh quickly pulled away.  
  
"Dally, what is your problem? We were just kissing." Darry replied with confusion in his voice. Dally grabbed Raleigh's arm and pulled her away from Darry.  
  
"Come on, kid. Let's go home." Dally said as he drug Raleigh with him.  
  
"Now wait a damn minute! Who in the hell do you think you are, telling me what to do like that? You are not my brother." Raleigh spat the words at Dally. He looked truly hurt. Then his expression actually changed to hate. Raleigh had only seen him give that look to other people, not to her. He had never looked at her like that.  
  
"No, I am not your brother. If I was Scott, Darry would be in the hospital right now and I would be in jail. Your brother told me to take care of you and that is what I am doing. You don't need a greaser like Darry, or me, or any of us." As Dally spoke Raleigh looked at him with confusion on her face.  
  
"Dally, what are you talking about? Did you just get drunk or something?" She asked him with a helpless smile. He just shook his head at her, then grabbed her arm. She shook him off and turned him around to face her.  
  
"Dallas, what's wrong? It was just a kiss. Calm down." Darry calmly told Dally. Dally couldn't take that. Darry telling him to calm down? That wasn't gonna work. He leapt toward Darry. Dally had taken him by surprise and had knocked him down. It took Darry all of 2 seconds to realize what happened. He rolled out of the way of Dally's fists. Dally didn't care that Darry was bigger or stronger. He was mad. He didn't want Raleigh to want Darry. Actually, he thought to himself, I don't know what I want. He continued to hit Darry. Raleigh was yelling for him to stop while being held back by Two-Bit.  
  
"Nah, Raleigh, baby! Let them fight! This is live action. I don't have to pay to watch it." Two-Bit said as he held her back.  
  
"Two-Bit, get off me!" She yelled at him. Soda, Steve, Johnny, and Pony came outside when they heard the noise.  
  
"Well, what in the f***ing hell is going on here?" Steve asked while watching the 2 boys hit each other in the front yard. Johnny and Pony just looked at the whole scene in amazement. Two-Bit was having a pretty tough time trying to keep Raleigh and her hot little temper out of the fight. Soda and Steve were trying to get Darry and Dally separated. Pony went to help his brother and Johnny tried to help Two-Bit. Raleigh's eyes were practically on fire. When Darry and Dallas were finally separated Two-Bit let Raleigh go. She went over to Dallas and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"What?" Dally asked while wiping the blood off his mouth. Darry had busted his lip and given him a black eye. Dally was in a pissy kind of mood. Well, who wouldn't be? Raleigh just stood there looking at Dally.  
  
"What in the hell was all that about?" She asked with fire jumping in her eyes.  
  
"I don't want him to ever touch you again. You understand?" He said motioning to Darry. She couldn't believe this. But she knew better that to push it with him and his temper. She just grabbed his arm and walked with him out to the street. When they had gotten out of earshot of everyone Raleigh let him have it.  
  
"Dally, I don't know who in the hell you think you are, but you can NOT tell me who I can't date! Just because of that one night 4 years ago doesn't mean you own me. What in the hell is your damn problem?" When she had finished Dallas looked at her with a smirk on his face. She did remember that night.  
  
"What in the f*** are you smiling about?" She asked him.  
  
"Your temper is like gasoline on fire. You know that?" Dallas said as he began to walk off.  
  
"Oh well, excuse me Mr. Never-gets-mad-drunk-ass! Last time I checked you had a temper too!" She spat out the words to him. He turned around to face her. He was wearing an ear-to-ear grin. He loved to make her mad. She saw that familiar look in his eyes that said, "Got cha' again." She relaxed and walked over to him. He pulled her close to him with his arms around her waist. Raleigh buried her face in Dallas' shoulder.  
  
"Where am I supposed to sleep tonight?" She asked.  
  
"Go over to Two-Bit's. I don't want you at Tim's or the Curtis' ya' hear me?" Dallas said with a firm voice.  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever. I haven't exactly had a good night you know. First off, Soda doesn't recognize me. Then, I go to a dance and get dragged off by a bunch of creepy guys. After that, I make Darry pissed off because he thinks I like Tim. Then, we make up and you try to bit the living shit out of him, which I might add you didn't do to well." She said all of this very fast and gave Dallas a look.  
  
"Damn girl! Don't you have an underworld to be ruling?" Dallas said as he hugged her again. "Come on. I'll walk you to Two-Bit's."  
  
They started walking. Neither one said much besides and occasional insult. When they reached Two-Bit's house. Dally knocked on the door and waited for a very sleepy Two-Bit to answer.  
  
"Two-Bit, Blaze is going to stay at your place tonight, aight?" Dallas said with a cold stare on his face.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Just don't try to beat me up, ok?!" Two-Bit said with a smirk. Raleigh turned to Dally and said, "Don't you go getting drunk or stoned or anything tonight, ok?"  
  
"I'll stop when Two-Bit stops!" Dallas said knowing that Raleigh would immediately start in on Two-Bit. As she did, he quietly left her to yell at Two-Bit.  
  
"Two-Bit, why do you get stoned? You are completely hopeless!" She yelled while tackling him. She sat on his rock hard stomach.  
  
"Ya' know what?" Two-Bit said with a grin beginning to appear on his lips.  
  
"Nah, what?" She replied.  
  
"I don't think Dally would appreciate you screwing all his friends." He said with a huge smile. Raleigh punched him and leaned close to his face. Their lips were almost touching. Then she smiled an evil grin.  
  
"I'll stop screwing, when he does."  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. A Night with Two-Bit

Hey thanks for all the great reviews!!! Ya'll are like the bestest!!! Well anyway once again I don't own the Outsiders. Here is my story! Enjoy~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two-Bit looked at Raleigh with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Come on. We better go upstairs before we wake up my mom or my sister." He replied as she got up. He quickly stood up and dusted himself off. Two-Bit took Raleigh's hand and led hear quietly upstairs. When they reached his room, he quietly closed the door. He turned around to see Raleigh looking out the window.  
  
"Raleigh? Something wrong?" He asked as he walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her back against his chest. She slowly leaned back a little.  
  
"Blaze, what's a matter? You are all tensed." Two-Bit asked again. Raleigh continued to look out the window without saying a word. She was swaying back and forth a little. All of a sudden she began to speak to.  
  
"Two-Bit, why'd Dally get so mad that me and Darry were kissing? It isn't like I was going go screw the guy. I mean damnit, he has crewed more girls than I can count. Why does he have to be such a hypocrite? I wish that he would just realize that I ain't a little kid that he has to protect anymore. Just because my brother is dead that does mean that I'm not capable of taking care of myself. He can't think I'll forget about…" Her voice trailed off and the muscles that had relaxed were now tensed again.  
  
"Forget about what, Raleigh?" Two-Bit gently asked. When he did she finally turned around to dace him. His hands found there way to her hips and hers to his shoulders. She looked at him for a long time before smiling.  
  
"Do you have any dry clothes I can borrow?" Raleigh asked as she sat on the bed. Two-Bit was surprised by her question. He looked through his closet till he found something suitable for Raleigh.  
  
"Thanks Two-Bit. Oh, and if you were wondering, I am gonna tell you what I won't forget about. But wait till I get some dry clothes on." She said as she began to take off her shirt. Two-Bit was a little surprised, but if she didn't mind he didn't either. Then, he noticed the scar and the tattoo on her back.  
  
"Raleigh, when did that happen?" He asked referring to the scar. Two-Bit could see her muscles grow tense. Raleigh turned around and looked him straight in the eyes. She looked away and then pulled the shirt on.  
  
"Oh that scar? It's nothing. My uncle got mad one night and he tried to stab me and well I moved around a little to much and he slit a nice line down my back." Raleigh said without looking at Two-Bit. He felt bad for bringing it up, so he looked away to. Raleigh pulled off her wet jeans and pulled on the shorts that were about 5 sizes to big. She moved toward the bed and sat by Two-Bit.  
  
"So tell me what you want me to know." Two-Bit finally said as he looked up at her.  
  
"Alright, well my brother Scott and me found Dally. You know that story, right?" She looked at Two-Bit, who nodded.  
  
"Well," She began, "he stayed with us for a long time. One night Scott had gone some where for a football thing. He was gone the whole weekend. Dally was sleeping in Scott's room when I had a really bad dream. I guess it was the rain, thunder, and lightning, but anyway. I woke up and went in there because I forgot that Scott wasn't there. Well, Dally tried to comfort me and we talked for a long time. Then we…well…we ended up…" Raleigh trailed off without finishing. Two-Bit only nodded. He understood without her telling him. It was in her eyes.  
  
"Is he the only one you have ever been with?" He asked with a slight smirk on his lips.  
  
"Yeah, I ain't a slut!" Raleigh said playfully knocking Two-Bit on his back. He grabbed her arms and pulled her down with him. The both stared into one another's eyes. Two-Bit was lying on his back on the bed with his arms wrapped around Raleigh. She was lying on top of him. Her hair hung down into her face. Two-Bit leaned in a little expecting a kiss. Raleigh pulled away. Two-Bit was embarrassed but then Raleigh rolled over and laid beside him. He put his arms around her shoulders and they slept.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The next morning ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Two-Bit woke earlier than usual that morning. He rolled over on his side to look at Raleigh. She looked so innocent when she slept. Two-Bit brushed back a few pieces of hair that were lying on her face. Raleigh slowly opened her eyes. She jumped a little when she first saw Two-Bit. Then she remembered where she was and why. She grinned a little at him.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Two-Bit said with a small grin.  
  
"No worries. What time is it?" Raleigh asked as she stretched her arms above her head.  
  
"Um, 6:27. You hungry?"  
  
"Always. Hey, Two-Bit?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Raleigh leaned up and kissed Two-Bit's cheek. She got up and walked to the bathroom. Two-Bit laid on his bed for a moment before getting up and going downstairs. As he entered the kitchen, he could hear his mom.  
  
"Two-Bit, who stayed over last night?" His mom asked without turning around to look at her son.  
  
"Raleigh. Um well, you probably know her as Blaze. Dally's friend from New York. Sound familiar." He asked his mom while looking around for some food. His mother suddenly turned around and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"What?" He asked innocently.  
  
"That precious lil' thing that you and all those boys made fun of for catching her shirt on fire? Well, when did she get here? Where is she?" She asked very quickly. Just then Raleigh walked downstairs. She didn't even have a chance to say hello to Mrs. Matthews before being pulled into a tight embrace. Mrs. Matthews finally let go of Raleigh and began to ask more questions.  
  
"Raleigh, honey, when did you get here?"  
  
"Yesterday, around 1." Raleigh replied trying to hold back her laughter.  
  
"Well, why on earth are you here?" Mrs. Matthews asked. She looked from Two- Bit to Raleigh with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Oh, I didn't have a place to sleep and Dallas told me that I couldn't sleep in my car. So, Two-Bit told me I could sleep here." Raleigh answered quickly. Two-Bit looked at her, amazed. He would have to remember to thank her later.  
  
"Well, I am glad he showed some manners to someone." Mrs. Matthews sighed as she went back to cooking breakfast. The 3 of them sat down to a big breakfast, and Raleigh and Mrs. Matthews talked about everything that had happened since Raleigh's last visit. Raleigh silently thought to herself that today was going to be a real good day. Well, that is what she thought was going to happen, but it didn't.  
  
  
  
Sorry it took so long!! Oh yeah I need major help with Two-Bit jokes and comebacks and stuff so PLEASE HELP ME!!!! If ya have any ideas email me ok!!! bsktbll_31@hotmail.com 


	9. Upstairs

Hey ya'll! I know it has been like forever! I am so sorry!!! Ok well I don't own the outsiders or anything like that. Enjoy the story... oh yeah something kind of "interesting" happens here. BIG THANKS TO NICOLE!!!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later on that day Raleigh and Two-Bit went to the DX station to see Soda and Steve. Soda was under the hood of a car as they walked in. Raleigh motioned for Steve and Two-Bit to be quiet as she snuck up on Soda.  
  
"DON'T JUMP!!!!" Raleigh yelled as she grabbed Soda's sides. Soda jumped and smacked his head on the hood of the car. He was cussing as he turned around to face Raleigh.  
  
"What?" Raleigh asked with an innocent look on her face.  
  
"You are so about to be killed." Soda said as he rubbed his head with one hand and picked up a wrench. He began chasing Raleigh around the garage. Steve grabbed Raleigh waist. Her feet flew out from under her knocking Two- Bit in the stomach. Two-Bit double over in pain as Soda jumped on top of her.  
  
"Two-Bit!! I am so sorry!! SODA GET OFF!!! STEVE!!!" Raleigh yelled at the top of her lungs. Suddenly Soda and Steve's boss showed up. He took one look at the 4 of them and started yelling.  
  
"You in-grates! I can't believe I put up with this shit! You dumbass greasers should be-" Raleigh suddenly stood up and interrupted him.  
  
"Shut up you over-the-hill-piece-of-shit! You couldnt piss your way out of a paper bag!"  
  
Soda and Steve were completely stunned. They sat there with their mouths hanging open while Two-Bit , fortunately, clasped a hand over her mouth and carried her out of the shop. Once they were outside he set her down and she spun around with an innocent look on her face.  
  
"What? Did I do something to embarrass you?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. Two-Bit shook his head at her as he began to walk off. Raleigh ran after him and caught his arm.  
  
"Hey, I'm hungry. How bout you take me to get some food? PLEASE!! I'll pay for it, ok?" She asked while looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Why not since you ARE gonna pay for it."  
  
"Oh aren't you a funny one?" Raliegh said.  
  
"Yeah I am." Two-Bit said matter-of-factly as he opened the door of his truck to get in. Raleigh just rolled her eyes at him.  
  
When they pulled up to the Dingo, they saw Dally and Tim sitting together talking to another boy. The other boy looked a little younger than other 2. He looked a lot like Tim except with curly hair. As Two-Bit and Raleigh walked up, the 3 stopped talking. All 3 looked Raleigh up and down. She was wearing a pair of jeans with the left knee ripped and a light purple tank top. Her long thick hair was pulled up in a messy pony tail. She just pretend like she didnt notice as she took a seat by Dally.  
  
"Raleigh, this is Curly. Tim's little brother." Dally said as Curly watched Raleigh's every move. Raleigh half way smiled and raised her eyebrows toward him.  
  
"Hi." Curly said in a quiet voice. He looked down right after he said it. Dally leaned oveer and whispered to Raleigh  
  
"He just got jumped by a some Socs. He is kind of shy to begin with but then well ya' know..." Raleigh nodded her head. She didnt think that he looked like he had been jumped. Then Tim said something and he turned to look at him. She noticed he had about a four inch cut going down the side of his face. Suddenly her whole body stiffened then she quickly relaxed afraid they might notice.  
  
"So," She began."Ya'll hungry? I got plenty of money so I'm buying." Nobody said anything.  
  
"Oh come on! Dallas Winston! I know you will eat something."  
  
"Shoot Curly will. That boy would eat the fur off his pet cat if he got hungry enough." Two-Bit said with his famous grin. So Raleigh bought the four boys some food and after they had eaten they all decided to go back to the Curtis house. When they were on the door step they heard some kind of shouting from the upstairs room. They figured Ponyboy was getting attacked by Soda or Darry just because he was their younger brother. When they walked in however Pony was sitting on the couch reading.  
  
"Hey Pony where's Darry?" Raleigh asked.  
  
"Upstairs, in his room." He asked without looking up.  
  
"Ok thanks." She said as she ran up the stairs. Two-Bit, Curly, Dally, and Tim all sat around the t.v. and began to watch a movie that was about a mafia man marrying an enemy's daughter. Soda walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Raleigh not with ya'll?" He asked.  
  
"Aw, yeah. She went upstairs to see Darry." Dally said with bitterness in his voice. Soda had a look of pure horror on his face right after Dally had spoken. Two-Bit noticed and right before he could ask what was wrong they heard a shout from upstairs and a door slam. Raleigh came running down the stairs and out the door. When she got outside she kept running to the lot. Dally got up and went to check on her. Darry came down the stair without a shirt on, buckling his belt. His hair was all messed up and he looked really shooken up. About 5 seconds later a blonde haired woman came down the stairs. She looked like she had a hangover and she was wearing a shirt of Darry's and a mini-skirt. Her nose was bleeding where it looked like she had been hit. The boys took one look at the scene and knew exactly what happened.  
  
* I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT!!!!! AND I KNOW IT ISNT VERY GOOD! I AM SO SORRY!!!!!! THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER I PROMISE!!!!* REVIEW 


	10. What Happened?

Hey ya'll! Thank you so much for the reviews! You people are the greatest. Um, oh yeah I don't own the outsiders or anything like that! Enjoy the story!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
* In the lot *  
  
As Dally walked up to the lot, he could hear crying. He saw Raleigh sitting under a tree, hugging her knees rocking back and forth. Dally hadn't seen what the others had, so he was totally clueless.  
  
"Raleigh, baby, what's wrong? Huh? What happened?" He asked as he sat next to her.  
  
"Why didn't I listen to you, Dal? Why couldn't I just have listened to you this one time? How do you always know when I am gonna get hurt?" She asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, hey what are you talking about? Tell me,"  
  
"When I went upstairs to say hey to Darry and tell him we were all here, he...he was... he was on top of some girl. Yeah Dallas, Darry Curtis was screwing some girl. I don't who she was but I swear if I get my hands around her neck..." She trailed off and started to cry again as the image played over and over in her head.  
  
"I didn't know he was gonna do that to you, Blaze. I swear. Don't go blaming yourself for any of this shit. I take care of his cheating ass. He'll get his. Don't you worry." Dally said as he help Raleigh up.  
  
* Back at the house *  
  
The girl had realized she had caused a big mess and decided to leave with a lot of influence from Steve. As soon as he had slammed the door, he turned to face Darry. Darry, who was looking like his dog had just gotten run over, knew what was coming. He was going to get the hell beat out of him. More than once. Soda was the first one to break the unbearable silence.  
  
"Darry? What just happened?" He asked even though he already knew. Darry didn't seem drunk but when he spoke they all could tell.  
  
"What? I was having a good time...then Raleigh...she walked in..oh shit!" Darry replied as the realization of the whole thing hit him like a Mack truck.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking? That girl is in fucking love with you! How could you do that Darry?" Two-Bit shouted as he jumped out of his seat. Steve grabbed his arms to keep him from jumping on Darry.  
  
"Why do you care? Two-Bit, you wouldn't know love. You're just like your dad. Screw 'em and leave 'em." Darry slurred out. Two-Bit struggled to get free. His hands were itching to hit Darry, as anger burned in his eyes.  
  
"It's the booze, Two-Bit. He don't mean it." Steve said as he tightened his grip on Two-Bit's arms.  
  
"Darry, I don't think you know what you're saying, pal." Tim said as he looked at his friend.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Shepard. You're just jealous. Yeah, that's it...jealous. Raleigh wants me instead of you." Darry shot at him. Tim was about to jump up, but Curly grabbed a hold of his leg. Tim looked over at his younger brother, who simply shook his head. Tim got up and went out the door. Curly nodded at Soda and Pony before following.  
  
"Darry, I think you need to go upstairs, and sleep a little bit. You're all riled up about nothing, now. Go to sleep, Superman." Soda said gently as he pushed Darry back up the stairs. Darry mumbled something that they weren't able to make out as he slumped up the stairs. Steve finally let Two-Bit go. He stormed out of the house leaving Soda, Steve, and a very, very confused Ponyboy.  
  
"Sodapop? What just happened here?" He asked with a look of pure confusion on his face. Soda sat down by Steve and started to explain.  
  
"Darry was all upset last night because of Darry fighting him. Well he has this thing for Raleigh. He told me that they kissed or something. Well he thought that she wouldn't want him after that whole thing with Dallas. He went and got drunk. That little skanky blonde that brought him home decided to stay. I guess Raleigh saw a little too much of what happens when Darry gets wasted." He said with a sigh. He leaned back and closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh" Pony and Steve said at the same time.  
  
"Well, where did Ms. Blaze run off to? I wonder if Dallas found her." Steve asked.  
  
"Oh he found her alright." Dallas said as he walked in and caught the end of the conversation. All three of the boys jumped as he spoke.  
  
"Damnit, Dally!" Soda said as he got up. Dallas looked like he was about to kill someone.  
  
"Where is he?" He asked.  
  
"Where's who?" Soda asked.  
  
"The son of a bitch that hurt my Raleigh." Dally spit out while cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Whoa, cowboy. Darry is upstairs and he is pretty drunk. Why don't you take a shot at him when he is not as boozed up? Huh?" Soda said trying to block Dallas' path to the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, I think that Two-Bit and Tim already have him lined up. He was talking some shit about them that he didn't know about. He was too drunk." Steve said getting up to help hold back Dally. Dallas looked at them with fire in his blue eyes.  
  
"Fine." Was all he said as he turned to leave. When he got outside Raleigh was waiting for him on the sidewalk.  
  
"Come on kid. Lets find you a place to sleep tonight." He said as he wrapped an arm around his favorite person.  
  
"Dal, can I stay with you tonight. I don't want to be alone, not after that." She asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah kid, whatever you want." He replied walking in the direction of a place he hadn't been in a while...his home.  
  
Hey! I know this was really short! I have a huge headache and I feel like crap!!! I dont know when the next chapter will be up cause I have basketball camp this week and next week. SORRY THIS IS SO AWFUL!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I REFUSE TO WRITE UNLESS I GET 2 REVIEWS!!!!! 


	11. Gone

Hey! Thank ya' for the reviews and stuff! You people are SPLENDID! MMUUAAHH!  
  
Yeah...well guess what happened. Ok...well I have basketball camp next week right...aight well I have been having like serious back trouble so I went to the doctor and my mom thought I had spinal meningitis or whatever. It turns out that I have pneumonia in my left lung. I mean like BAD!!! The stupid doctor told I could play basketball for 2 weeks and THEN after she tells me all that she gives me TWO HUGE shots AND takes my blood. Ok well enough of me complaining...I don't own the outsiders. Enjoy the  
  
story.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dallas and Raleigh walked in silence toward his house. Dallas didn't know if anyone would be there. He hoped they weren't. As he opened the door he breathed a sigh of relief to find the place completely deserted. Raleigh noticed that it hadn't changed since the last time she was here. It still smelled like cigarette smoke and alcohol. She didn't care though. If it was good enough for Dallas it was good enough for her.  
  
"So, kid, where you wanna sleep? You can have my bed if it's still there." Dallas said with his lopsided grin.  
  
"I don't care. Just as long as I don't get woken up by the police." She said with an evil grin.  
  
"Hey, it ain't that bad!"  
  
"Whatever you boss. Whatever you say." She replied as she turned to go to his room.  
  
About five minutes later Dallas went into his old room to check on her. When he did he noticed that she was completely knocked out.  
  
"Poor kid." He whispered as he pulled the covers over her. He stood there for a few seconds watching her sleep. He remember when he had stayed with them after Scott had rescued him, he would watch her sleep. She looked so at peace and so relaxed. He knew that was far from what was going on inside. No matter how happy she acted he could tell that not having her brother was killing her. They had been so close and he had always taking care of her. Scott had always been so protective of his "babygirl." Him and Steve were the only people who get away with calling her that. Although, Dallas thought, it probably hurt Raleigh to hear Steve call her that. He would have to remind him about that. Dallas took one final look at Raleigh before leaving. He was going to take a little trip to Curtis residence.  
  
About 10 minutes later he was standing on the front steps of the Curtis house. He decided it would be pointless to knock since they were all probably asleep. He instead just opened the door and walked in. The first thing Dallas saw was Darry sitting in the kitchen with his head on the table. He was a little surprised at first, but then realized he was probably trying to get the alcohol out of his system. He walked toward Darry and watched him for a second. Dallas then grabbed Darry's shoulder and tried to wake him up. Darry jumped up real quick and knocked over his chair causing Pony and Soda to wake up.  
  
"Soda? You hear that?" Pony asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, it's probably just Darry. Go back to sleep, Ponyboy." Soda replied as he sleepily rolled over. Just as he was about to drift back into sleep he heard a yell of pain and something else hit the floor. Soda jumped out of the bed and rushed into the kitchen. He found Darry struggling on the ground with a very angry Dallas Winston. Dallas was hitting Darry over and over, then suddenly Darry flipped Dallas over on his back and began to hit him. They did this back and forth for about 5 minutes until Soda and Ponyboy finally got them seperated. Pony was trying to hold back Dallas and Soda had a hold on Darry.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Dally?" Darry asked wiping the blood off his mouth.  
  
"You son of a bitch. You have no fucking idea what you did, do you? You screwed some drunk slut. I don't want you anywhere near her. If I ever catch you near my Raleigh, it will be the last thing you do." Dallas said very calmly. Darry looked as though he could Dallas.  
  
"Dallas, I didn't know what I was doing. I was drunk! I'm sorry! What do you want me to do?" Darry asked as he struggled to get free of Soda's grip.  
  
"Don't tell me you're sorry, tell her. Oh wait that's right...you won't ever get near her again." Dallas said coldly as he turned and walked out the door. Darry finally broke free and tried to chase after Dallas. He still had to much alcohol in his system and he fell to the ground. Ponyboy and Soda helped up and into his room. Then, the two younger boys went back to their room and fell into a very restless sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Back At Dallas' House*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dallas walked into the small house and headed for the room Raleigh had been in when he left. When he looked in the door he expected to see the sleeping girl he had just fought for. Instead he found that the bed was made neatly and empty. There was a note on top of the pillow that read: Dallas ~ I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused you. I'm not worth losing one of your friends over. I'll be back. Don't come looking for me and don't worry about me. I love you, brother. love~ Raleigh  
  
Dallas grabbed the note and read it over and over. He couldn't believe he had let her do it again. He shouldn't have left. Dallas finally layed down on the bed and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Hey thanks for the reviews!!!! YOU PEOPLE ARE LOVELY!!!!!!! Sorry this is short!!! Review please!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Back To New York

Hey! I know it has been forever since I have updated! Please don't be mad! Ok well I am not gonna talk much so...just a little about the story...a few new characters & Raleigh is in New York at the beginning on the story...ok...ENJOY!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ New York~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Raleigh walked down a hall she hadn't been through in over 6 months. She mumbled quietly to herself as she walked looking for the old apartment. She came to a well-worn door and knocked 2 times. A younger girl with shoulder length blonde hair opened the door. She had a Pepsi bottle in her hand and when she saw Raleigh she squealed and dropped it. Raleigh jumped back out of the way of the shattering pop bottle. "Italy Hanson! I haven't been in New York for more than an hour and you are already try to kill me!" Raleigh yelled as the younger girl pulled her inside. "Oh my gosh! Raleigh! Where have you been? I have been so worried about you! I can't believe you left! Where did you go? Why are you here?" Italy asked becoming very excited. "Chill out, Pepsi! Girl, don't have a heart attack! I've been in Oklahoma and I'm here because...well I don't really know why I'm here... what?" Raleigh looked at Italy. Italy's honey colored eyes had just changed to a dark green color. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. "Pepsi! Hello, you are doing that weird color thing with your eyes! What?" Raleigh said very loudly. "What? Oh sorry, Raleigh...it's just that...isn't Oklahoma where Dallas lives? I thought...I don't know I thought you weren't going to go see him." Pepsi said as she looked down and played with the hem of her khaki colored skirt. "Italy...Italy...listen...I had to. He is the only thing I have left after Scott. I needed him. I'm going back." When Raleigh said this Pepsi's head shot up and she leapt to her feet. "No Raleigh... don't go back! Stay here with me! You can live with me...I don't want you to get hurt." Italy said as she paced around the room. Raleigh stood up and grasped the younger girl's shoulders. "You don't have to worry about me getting hurt. I can take care of myself. Besides...you are coming back with me." Raleigh said as she sat back down. Italy's eyes went from dark green to blue, as she became excited again. "What!?!?! You want me to come? Are you serious?" Italy said becoming so excited that her London accent showed a little. Raleigh noticed and started to laugh. "What are you laughing at, Raleigh?" Italy asked getting annoyed. "You should hear yourself...a New York and London accent mixed together and then you talking so fast I cant understand you anyway." Raleigh said as she continued to laugh. "Well you try being born somewhere and living there until your 10 and try not to have a accent." Italy said as she grew angry and sat down with her arms folded. Raleigh made a pouty face at her and then jumped on top of her. "Raleigh get off me!" Italy screamed. "NO! Not till you tell me you will come back with me and I'm the greatest person in the universe!" "I'll go! But you are not the greatest!" Pepsi yelled as she tried to get free. Raleigh out weighed her by 30 pounds and 9 inches so she didn't have a chance. Finally the 2 girls collapsed into fits of giggles. After the 2 had regained composure they decided to go get something to eat. While they were eating a tall boy of about 18 walked up behind Raleigh and grabbed her around the waist. She tried to scream but felt a hand go over her mouth. The boy sat her down and spun her around. She looked for a long time before jumping on him. Raleigh took him by complete surprise and ended up knocking him down. She straddled his stomach and grabbed his arms. "Raleigh, I guess you remember Eric don't you?" Italy said as she laughed at all the people starring at the 2 on the floor. "Of course I remember him. How could I forget a good for nothing sorry ass like him?" She said looking at Italy. Raleigh stood up and helped Eric up. She looked up at him and smiled. "How you doing cowboy?" Raleigh asked giving him a hug. "Pretty good until you knocked the hell out of me." He replied smiling down at her. Raleigh pulled away from him and asked him to eat with the Italy and her. "So Raleigh, how long you been in town?" Eric asked through a mouthful of hamburger. Pepsi and Raleigh both looked at him with looks of disgust. Raleigh just shook her head at his awful manners and said, "About 4 hours...me and Pepsi are heading back to Oklahoma." Raleigh said the last part quieter with her head down. "WHAT?!?!" Eric said as he straightened up to look Raleigh square in the eyes. "Isn't that where Dallas is? Please don't tell you are going back just to see him." Eric said with disgust in his voice. Raleigh looked at him with anger burning in her eyes. "What do you mean just to see him? I went to go see him because I thought that he could help with the whole thing about Scott. He deserved to know about him...I mean Scott did save his life." Raleigh said. When she came to the part about Scott she felt her throat tighten up. Raleigh told them about what had happened at the dance hall, with the Socs, and then everything with Darry. The 2 friends sat awe-struck listening to her story.  
  
"So that's pretty much how those few days went by...," Raleigh said with a big sigh. "Wow! Raleigh, I didn't know so much shit could happen in such a short amount of time." Eric said as he tried to take in Raleigh had just thrown at him. "Hey! I got an idea!" Italy suddenly yelped. "What is it, Pepsi?" Eric asked looking at the younger girl. "Why don't you come back to Oklahoma with Raleigh and me? It would be so great...you can see Dallas." Pepsi said with her eyes glowing bright. "Yeah! Come on Eric! It'll be great! Please?" Raleigh said as she looked at him. "I don't know...what if...what if Dallas still hates me?" Eric asked getting a little angry at the remembrance of Dallas and the fights they had had. "Oh Eric! He doesn't care about that! I won't let him beat you up...if you're scared." Raleigh said with a little bit of teasing in her voice. She knew she had hit a nerve. Eric straightened up and looked her straight in the eyes. "I'll go...to protect you." He said with finality in his voice. Raleigh knew that he really meant to say that he wasn't scared. "Well...ok I guess we can leave the day after tomorrow...but tonight...WE PARTY!" Italy said as she dragged the 2 out of the diner.  
  
*Hey guys I know that was short! I not writing till I get reviews tell me if u like or what!* 


	13. Apologies

Hey! I'm glad everyone didn't hate that last chapter! Ok well I don't own The Outsiders! Enjoy ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Raleigh was sitting on Italy's bed in her apartment that night watching her fix her hair. Eric was sitting on the other side of the bed looking as bored as he could be. He made a funny face as Italy brushed her hair for the billionth time. "Hey Eric, what are you gonna do for a face when the baboon wants it's ass back?" Raleigh asked as he made another face at Italy. He turned and looked at her like he was going to punch her. Italy was laughing so hard her eyes were leaking tears. "Ok, ok! Ya'll let's go before you 2 get into a fight. I don't want you to beat up on Eric anymore today." Italy said laughing at Eric, who was getting angrier by the minute. "Hey...don't forget who is taking your 2 skanky asses tonight." Eric said as he jingled the keys in front of their faces. "Don't forget," Raleigh said as she whipped out her own keys, " I can drive too!" Italy laughed as she grabbed her 2 friends by the arm and pulled them out the door.  
  
*******Back In Oklahoma ******  
  
Dallas wasn't a very talkative person to begin with, now that Raleigh had up and gone in the middle of the night, he stopped talking all together. He knew she told him not to worry but her couldn't help. Later that day he was at the DX station hanging around with nothing in the world to occupy him, Soda decided to get him to talking. "Dallas, you feeling alright?" Soda asked with the most cheerful voice he could have had. "Hmm," was the only response he could get out of Dallas. He tried again. "So what are you gonna do tonight?" He asked again with the same cheerful voice. "Hmm," is the response again as Dallas lights up his 3rd cigarette since he'd been there. Soda suddenly got an idea to make Dallas mad and maybe talking. Just as Dallas put the lighter back in his pocket and was getting ready to take a drag off of his cigarette, Soda reached over and grabbed it out of his mouth. Soda just stood there with a goofy grin on his face as he smoked Dallas cigarette. He was hoping to make him mad enough to talk. For a minute Dally stood up and he had that cold death glare back in his eyes. Then he took a deep breath and leaned back against the counter. "You can have Soda." Dally said as he felt for his wallet. " I got to buy some more anyway." Soda threw the cigarette down and walked around the counter and grabbed Dally by the shirt. "Dallas Winston! I am sick of you being sad! Either you stop feeling sorry for yourself or I'll beat the hell out of you." Soda yelled while shaking Dallas. Dallas looked a Soda for a second then smiled. "ALAS! He smiled!" Soda yelled right before Dallas took a swing at him. He barely missed Soda left jaw. Soda jumped back and let go of Dallas shirt. "Don't you ever grab my shirt again." Dallas said as he threw two dollars on the counter and grabbed a pack of cigarettes. He walked out the door and headed for his truck. He got in and began to think about the note Raleigh had left. Dallas had read it so many times that he thought he had it memorized. "She said she'd be coming back...when!?!" Dallas shouted angrily at the steering wheel as he hit with all his strength. He figured he might as well have everything patched up with Darry when Raleigh got back. So he headed over to the Curtis' house. It was Wednesday and he knew Darry had the day off from roofing houses.  
  
As Dallas approached the house he began to get a little nervous. What if Darry didn't want to be his friend anymore? Dallas thought for a long time about what he was going to say. He sat in his truck just thinking back over everything he had said and every punch he'd thrown to Darry. "Nobody else on this earth can do to me what you do Raleigh." He thought as he began to remember the first time he introduced Raleigh to Darry.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Darry had been working in the yard, pulling weed or something. He had his shirt off with his muscles gleaming with sweat. Dallas walked up to him and punched him the arm as if to say hey. "Darry, man I got someone for you to meet. This is the girl who saved my life. Oh yeah, and that scary looking tall guy is her brother Scott." Dallas said proudly as he put an arm around Raleigh. Darry wiped his hand on the back of his jeans and smiled at Raleigh. He held his hand out to Scott, who gave him a very strong handshake as if to say, "Don't be looking at my baby sister." Raleigh just rolled her eyes at her brother and then smiled at Darry. "Hi," Raleigh said quietly as she attempted to pull her hair back. Darry was so hypnotized by the generosity and innocence that just shined through her, that he had to close his mouth to keep form drooling. Raleigh was wearing a blue jean skirt that came just above her knee and a green tank top. Dallas laughed as he took his arm off her shoulders allowing her to pull her hair up. ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * Dallas realized he had been sitting in his truck for over 15 minutes thinking about Raleigh and Darry. He heard the front door of the Curtis' house open as Darry sat the trash bags out on the porch. He jumped a little when he saw Dally's truck. Darry didn't know if he could stand another beating. He still had bruises and cuts from the first 2 fights they had had. Dallas noticed Darry and slowly got out of his truck. He gave Darry a glare so cold it would have frozen running water. "Dallas." Darry said while he leaned against the porch railing. "Darry." Dallas said back to him. He began to think about what he was going to say as he walked over to the porch where Darry stood. He slowly walked up the steps and stood by Darry. "Darry, I wanted to talk about Raleigh with you." He started as he looked up at the taller boy. "Dallas, I know you're mad at me for hurting her, but I swear that I didn't mean to. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. I'm really sorry about it." Darry said very quickly as he looked down and kicked at something that wasn't there. "Darry, I know you're sorry. I wanted to tell ya' that I didn't mean to get all riled up about it and go off and hit you. It's just that I can't help but try to protect her from everything that might hurt her. She doesn't have anyone left. I just don't want her to get hurt. She's like a little sister to me." Dallas said as he let his guard down for a few seconds. "I'm really sorry...ya' know I didn't mean to hurt her. I was just angry and well..." Darry trailed off as he began to think about what he did. Dallas looked at his long time friend and realized that it would take a lot more to get rid of him than a few hits. "It's ok, Darry. She really likes ya but you did hurt her pretty badly." Dallas said as he began to regain his tough shield. "I know, I know. Do you think maybe I could go see her tonight?" Darry asked as he looked up. Dallas' breath caught in his throat as he remembered the note Raleigh had left. He slowly reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Inside was the note she had left. He got it out and handed it to Darry. As Darry read it he nodded his head. "Well," Darry started as he handed the note back to Dally. "Ya wanna come in and eat or something?" "Yeah, Darry." Dallas laughed as he walked inside the house. He guessed Raleigh would be back in her own sweet time. But he sure hoped it would be soon.  
  
Hey you guys! Tell me what ya think about the story! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Oh yeah I want get to update for like another week b/c I am gonna go to a basketball camp. Well I hope you like it! 


	14. Coming Back

Hello...I'm back...enjoy the story! MMUUUAAAHHH I love you people!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Raleigh? Raleigh...get up." Eric said as she shook a sleeping Raleigh. She had fallen asleep on the way back to Italy's house so he just let the two girls stay at his house.  
  
"Eric? Go away!" Raleigh said, sounding very much like a five-year-old, as she pulled the covers over her head. Eric pulled the covers down and sat by her. Raleigh let out a big sigh as she opened her eyes and looked at her friend.  
  
"What?" Raleigh asked very impatiently.  
  
"Nothing! I just wanted to tell ya' that Pepsi went back to her house to get some different clothes on. She tried to wake you up but it didn't work." Eric said as he smiled at her and shook his head.  
  
"I'm leaving this afternoon." Raleigh said as she walked toward the bathroom.  
  
"WHAT!" Eric yelled as he jumped off his bed. "Well," he said a little calmer now that the initial shock had worn off, "Do you still want me to go with you?"  
  
"Yeah...I do." Raleigh said from the bathroom. When she came out she sat down by him. Raleigh looked at Eric for a long time before she spoke.  
  
"Eric, do you know how Scott died?" Raleigh asked so quietly that it took Eric a minute to catch what she said.  
  
"Raleigh, I don't think I should be the one to tell you that." He replied as he began to remember that night.  
  
"I don't care Eric. I want to know how my brother died." Raleigh said back to him. She could feel the muscles in her throat contracting as she thought about her brother.  
  
"Well..." Eric started as he thought back about it. "Ya know how Scott was...always coming to the rescue when somebody was in trouble. Hell, he thought he could take on the world. Probably could with all the determination he had in him. Anyway, I think it was that Cheryl chick...you remember her? The blonde? Well anyway, we were at some place and some strange guy was trying to get all up on her. She yelled for help and Scott walked over and told the guy to leave her alone. The guy grabbed a bottle and busted the end. He took a few swiped at Scott. Scott grabbed his pocketknife and pinned the guy's shirt to the wall so he couldn't move. Well when Scott bent down to help Cheryl up, the guy jerked suddenly and stabbed Scott in the side. I guess he didn't think it was too bad, so he drove Cheryl home and then went back to your old place...and.." Eric trailed off as images flooded through his mind. He was jerked back into reality when he heard Raleigh try to hold back a sob. He reached around and pulled her into a hug. Eric sat there, and held her as she finally let go and cried for her brother.  
  
Soon, Italy was back and Raleigh and Eric had everything packed for him that he would need. They loaded his stuff along with Italy and Raleigh's things into Raleigh's car. By 2 o'clock they were headed back to Oklahoma.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Hello?" Darry said as he answered the phone.  
  
"Yeah...um Darry? It's Raleigh." She said as she sucked in a breath waiting for his response.  
  
"RALEIGH!?!?! Oh my goodness! Where are you? Dallas is worried about you! When are you coming back? Are you ok?" Darry practically yelled into the phone. Raleigh let out her breath and smiled.  
  
"Darry, I'm fine. I'm on my way back. I.... I uh brought back a couple a friends with me. I hope that's ok."  
  
"Yeah that's fine! I'm so happy your coming back. Raleigh listen...about the other night...I'm sorry..I-" Darry started but was interrupted.  
  
"Um, Darry I got to go...I'll be back sometime tomorrow. Bye." Raleigh replied and hung up before he had a chance to say anything else. She climbed back into her car and made sure that Eric and Italy were still asleep before taking off.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Darry ran out of the house and out to his truck. He hopped in a drove as fast as he could to the Dingo. He had to find Dallas. When he got there he found Dallas, Johnny, and Ponyboy waiting on their food. Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit were walking around somewhere talking.  
  
"Dallas! You are never going to believe who I just talked to on the phone." Darry said as he jumped out of the truck and came over to the boys.  
  
"Who?" Dallas asked with an eyebrow raised in interest.  
  
"RALEIGH!" Darry practically screamed. Dallas' eyes got as big around as tennis balls when Darry said this. He jumped out of his seat and grabbed Darry's shirt.  
  
"Daryl Michael Curtis, I swear if you are lying to me, you will regret the day you were born!" Dallas said in a very cruel voice. But Darry just smiled.  
  
"Dally! Man, I ain't lying she said she's be in town by tomorrow. She's coming back. She said that she had some friends with her. I tried to apologize but she wouldn't let me." Darry stated as he fixed his shirt.  
  
"Well I'll be hot damned." Was the only response Dallas gave as he sat back down. Only one thought ran through his mind. 'She's coming back!'  
  
  
  
Hey I hoped ya'll liked it! Ya know the drill...read and review or no more story! 


	15. Five Minutes And Then The Hospital

Hello again! I know that last chapter was kind of short and pointless but I promise something exciting will happen in this one.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
It was about 6 o'clock when Raleigh, Pepsi, and Eric pulled onto the street where the Curtis' lived. Raleigh was driving and she was gripping the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles had gone white.  
  
"Raleigh, you might want to ease up on the steering wheel. It might break ya' know." Pepsi laughed as she patted her friend's shoulder. Raleigh relaxed a little as she smiled back at her friend. They pulled into the driveway and Pepsi and Eric got out but Raleigh just sat there.  
  
"Um, Raleigh, you sort of have to get out of the car to go inside." Eric said with sarcasm dripping in his voice. Raleigh just gave him a smirk and told him to shut up. After about 5 minutes, she got out of the car and walked up the steps, just as she was about to knock on the door Steve threw it open. He came running out of the house and straight over Raleigh. Both of them fell down, and Raleigh let out a scream of pain. Soon, Soda and the rest of the gang come running out to see what had happened.  
  
"RALEIGH! I'm so sorry! Are you ok? I didn't even see you." Steve apologized as he tried to help her up. Raleigh just smiled but it was obvious she was still in pain. She looked down at her wrist and saw that it had swollen almost twice as big. Dallas looked at Steve like he could have killed him.  
  
"Raleigh, baby! When did you get here? What the-" Soda exclaimed as he saw her wrist.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Raleigh I think your wrist is broken!" Pepsi exclaimed. Now that she had spoken everyone noticed that her and Eric were standing there.  
  
"Who in the hell are you?" Steve asked his short temper getting the best of him. He was already sorry about knocking her down and then this little broad saying that he had broken her wrist didn't help.  
  
"Shut up Steve! That's Italy, well everyone calls her Pepsi, and that tall gorilla like guy over there is Eric." Dally said as he stepped forward to give Pepsi a hug and to glare evilly at Eric. Eric nodded in recognition to Dallas.  
  
"Um, I hate to break up this lovely reunion but I think that we had better get Raleigh here to the hospital to get her wrist checked out. " Two-Bit said with his famous grin. He looked over at Raleigh who smiled at him, silently thanking him. He nodded as if he could read her mind.  
  
"I'll take her in my truck and ya'll can come in Two-Bit's." Darry said as he spoke for the first time. Raleigh looked at Dallas as if to say 'HELP' but Dallas just nodded his head and got into Two-Bit's truck. Darry nervously smiled as he picked up Raleigh and sat her in the truck. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Her good hand was holding onto her swelling wrist. Darry climbed into the other side of the truck and started to back out.  
  
"So, Raleigh, did you have a good time in New York?" Darry asked trying desperately to ease the tension between them.  
  
"Yeah, my wrist wasn't broken then." Raleigh said as she snorted sarcastically. She opened her eyes and looked over at Darry.  
  
"Ya' wanna know something funny?" Raleigh asked as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back again.  
  
"What's that?" Darry asked as he gave her a quick grin. 'Man, she looks beautiful,' he thought.  
  
"It still hurts." Raleigh said. Darry thought for a second about what she had said and didn't know whether she was talking about her wrist or what he did to her.  
  
"I know but the doctors will fix ya' up real quick. We're almost at the hospital and-"  
  
"No, Darry. Not my wrist, you know what the hell I'm talking about." Raleigh said. Those were the last words that were spoken in the truck until they got the hospital. The conversation in Two-Bit's truck was very different however.  
  
"So how do you two know Raleigh?" Soda asked Italy and Eric as they sat in the back of Two-Bit's truck with Pony and Johnny.  
  
"Huh?" Italy said slightly blushing. She had been looking at Johnny, who hadn't noticed since his head was down.  
  
"I was friends with her brother and Italy here was friends with her." Eric said rolling his eyes at Italy.  
  
"Italy? Well then, you are kind of like Ponyboy and me. We all got unusual names. I'm Sodapop and this here is my little brother Ponyboy. Darry is our older brother." Soda said with a mile wide grin. Italy smiled back at him but she really wanted to know what the other guy's name was.  
  
"Well, my friends call me Pepsi. Hey, we are alike, Sodapop, Pepsi. Oh this is Eric." Italy said jerking a thumb toward her silent now New Yorker friend.  
  
"Nice to meet ya! This is Johnny, he don't talk much but maybe he'll say something later." Soda said making Johnny blush uncontrollably.  
  
Italy giggled at the sight of him blushing. Inside the truck Dallas was glaring sideways at Steve. No one had spoken since the three had gotten in. Finally Dallas couldn't help it anymore.  
  
"Damnit Steve! Why in the hell did you have to go running out the door? You could have broken her fucking wrist! I try as hard as I can to keep her from having any type of pain and then you go and break her fucking wrist." Dallas finished in a hurry with his breath becoming very rapid. Steve was really sorry about it. He didn't mean to do it, it just happened. Two-Bit on the other hand thought it was hysterically funny. He couldn't hold back his laughter. He erupted with his loud laughter, completely confusing Steve and Dallas. Two-Bit finally calmed down and giggled the rest of the way to the hospital.  
  
Finally after what felt like forever for Raleigh, they arrived at the hospital. Darry hopped out and was going to pick her up and carry her to the door but he noticed she was silently crying.  
  
"Raleigh? Baby, what's wrong? Is it your wrist? Let's get you inside." He asked rubbing her back.  
  
"Darry, I can't......I can't do this anymore. I can't keep getting hurt. And I am not talking about my wrist. I lost my brother and I thought I wasn't gone to live through it. Then, Dallas was here and I felt almost happy. I mean it was almost like having Scott back. And then I met you and I thought I was in love...hell...I knew I was in love with you when I first met you that time three years ago. But what was wrong with me that you had to go do that? Why...." Her voice trailed off as she but her head back down.  
  
"Raleigh, look. Hey come on look at me." Darry said gently as he lifted her head with his hand. "There is nothing wrong with you. I am in love with you...I know I am because it wouldn't hurt this bad to be without you. I just...damnit... I can't believe I did it to you. I was drunk...and I know that is no excuse but I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Darry leaned in for a kiss but Raleigh pulled back.  
  
"I can't just forgive you and hope that you won't ever do it again. I don't know if I can trust you. I just want...I don't know what I want." Raleigh said then suddenly she lifted her head and smiled. Darry didn't know what was going on but then he spotted Two-Bit running up with a wheelchair holding Sodapop and Steve.  
  
"Your chariot awaits my lady!" Two-Bit announced as he dumped his two friends. Raleigh got in the chair and made Dallas walk beside her. This was going be long-ass night.  
  
  
  
Hey folks! Hope you enjoyed that. I know I know it has been forever. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	16. Peppermint Milk

Hey! I know it has been like forever and a year since I have written but I am sorry and hope nobody is like mad at me!! I don't own the guys so on with the story!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After about 2 hours in the hospital's waiting room, 40 cups of coffee, and many death threats to the pig of a nurse at the front desk, Dallas finally got to see Raleigh. She walked out of the double doors with a bright green cast on her left wrist.  
  
"MY WRIST IS SNAPPED IN HALF! GO ME!" She yelled as she raised her good wrist in the air and began twirling. Dally rushed of for fear of her hurting herself anymore.  
  
"Good to see you're so happy. Now lets get you home." Dallas said as he helped her out of the hospital. All of the guys followed behind with Steve bringing up the end. Just as Raleigh went to get into Darry's truck, Steve jogged over to her.  
  
"Raleigh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break your wrist. I'll pay the bill for you, just don't punch me or be mad or anything like that. Ok?" Steve said as he focused on his feet. He finally looked up to see Raleigh smiling like an idiot. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him from side to side.  
  
"Steve Jackson Randle, you will not pay for my bill. It is already taken care of and I am not mad. I will punch you but not any time soon. You can go get me some milk though." Steve didn't understand what the milk was going to be for but he shook his head and climbed into his truck with the rest of the boys. Darry smiled at Raleigh as she closed the door of the truck and scooted over closer to him. He slipped his arm around her and looked into her eyes.  
  
Raleigh, baby, I'm sorry. I will never hurt you again. Will you be mine?" Darry asked. His voice was so low that Raleigh could barely hear him. Instead of an answer he got a soft kiss that told him everything he needed to know.  
  
"Darry, if you ever cheat on me again it will be the last thing you do with all of your internal organs." Raleigh said as she smiled up at him. He nodded as he began the drive home.  
  
When they had finally arrived home, Steve was waiting with a gallon of milk. The rest of the gang was sitting around watching an old "I Love Lucy" rerun.  
  
"Ok boys..." Raleigh announced as she strolled into the living room. "Who wants some of my famous peppermint milk crème?" Only Dallas knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Trust me, you all goin want some of it. Go fix Blaze." Dallas said as he turned around and smiled. The rest of the gang was as confused as heck as Raleigh laughed and bounced off into the kitchen. Twenty minutes later she returned with 8 smoking mugs of creamy looking liquid. She handed a mug to each boy and then sat down with her own by Darry.  
  
"Alright . bottoms up." She said as her and Dally began to drink. Two-Bit took a sip and swallowed with amazement.  
  
"This damn stuff is better than beer." Pony laughed so hard that his almost sprayed out of his nose.  
  
"Yeah, Blaze this stuff is pretty good." Soda agreed. Johnny nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well I'm glad you people like it." She said as she settled down with her favorite people and tried not to think about what tomorrow would bring.  
  
  
  
* That's all for now!!! I will write more soon.!!! PLEASE R/R!!!!! THANKS! Hope you like it! 


	17. Lilac Perfume

Hey! I am so sorry about the forever long wait to update!! Please forgive me!!! Ok well here is a really long chapter for you k!!! Thanks to all the people who wrote me emails!!! I appreciate so much!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For the next few weeks everything was wonderful for Raleigh and Darry, as well as the rest of the gang. It was a rare occasion when they would see Raleigh without Darry's arm around her or the two holding hands. Steve's temper was slowly starting to get under control, Dally had only been to the cooler about 4 times, and Pony and Soda were just as happy and carefree as ever. Eric and Italy were fitting in great with everyone. Johnny, however, wasn't getting any better. Even though he had lost that scared puppy look he had and begun walking straighter, it was like he was getting colder. His muscles were getting more and more toned, too. Every one was noticing it but didn't know what to do about it.  
  
"Pony, why don't you go talk to Johnnycakes?" Dally said as he glanced toward the front steps of the Curtis house. Johnny was sitting there smoking away on a cigarette. Pony looked and shook his head.  
  
"I can't get him to say anything Dallas. He doesn't want to talk to anybody, I don't guess." Pony replied as he glanced at his best friend again. Italy and Eric had been playing card games and half listening to the conversation. Italy glanced outside and noticed that the brown haired boy did look a little down.  
  
"I think I'll go talk to him. Work some charm." She wiggled her eyebrows at Dally and headed outside. Johnny heard the screen door slam as someone came outside. A smell of lilac perfume told him it was her. She sat down gently beside him, looking straight ahead. Johnny smirked a bit at her bold movement to get him to talk to her. He noticed that her thick blonde hair was pulled into a pony tail, lightly touching the bare skin of her shoulders. He decided she looked pretty damn good today. She was wearing a pair of boot-cut blue jeans and a light blue stretchy tank top. She was also barefooted, with silver toe nails. Johnny turned his head to look at her again. When he did, he found a pair of bright blue eyes and a smile looking back.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" He asked, a little coldness crept into her voice.  
  
"Thinking about talking to you." She replied with a smile. Oh how he loved that smile.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" He asked as he flicked his cigarette out in the grass, and turned to look at her.  
  
"Why everybody thinks you changed."She said with her voice lowering quite a bit.  
  
"Ya' know Raleigh and you have got to be the only girls I have ever known that wear blue jeans in this heat." He said giving her legs a slight glance.  
  
"You changed the subject." She said in a sing-song voice. She quickly flashed him a grin and then turned her head back.  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Lair." She said slowly as she nudged him with her shoulder. "Tell me why they think you changed."  
  
"I haven't." He stated simply and turned his head slightly. His dark hair fell in his eyes and he continued to stare at her. She smiled and brushed the stray strands away from the inky pools.  
  
"Take me to get a coke.well a Pepsi at that." She said with a smile. He shook his head and leapt up from the steps and whirled around to help her up. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her off the steps. Their bodies were so close together that for a moment the scared, sad-eyed Johnny returned, only for a moment. He shook himself mentally and led her down the street.  
  
"Well look at that. Johnnycakes has gone and got himself a girl." Dallas said as he leaned on the wall by the window. Eric came over for a look. He saw it. Johnny's arm around Italy's waist. His temperature raised a few degrees. No, Eric.stop.leave her be. She's a big girl now. His mind was telling him to calm down but his gut feelings said "Go! Hit! Rescue!" For once in a long time he listened to his mind and not his instincts.  
  
Johnny bought Italy a Pepsi and himself a pack of gum. As they were on the way back Johnny asked her if she wanted to go to the lot and watch the sunset. She smiled sweetly at him and agreed. They sat there under an old shade tree watching the sunset.  
  
"Give me a piece of gum." Italy said as she finished her drink and laid the bottle down. Johnny showed the piece he had in his mouth to her between his teeth and smiled.  
  
"Come get it." He replied smugly as she glared evily at him.  
  
"Ok.." Italy said softly. Johnny's head jerked up and he would have asked her to repeat her self but was caught off guard when her mouth closed over his. At first he was shocked but then instinct kicked in and he responed to her. He slowly worked his tongue into her mouth and received a small moan when her began to massage her tongue with his. Suddenly he was jerked back by something, or someone. The someone had a very tight grip on his shoulder. He turned around to look who the person was that had interrupted his fun. A very angry, red-faced Eric stood glaring at him with his fist raised to hit.  
  
  
  
Hey I hope ya'll like! Sorry ! I know it has been forever but I would love some reviews!!! THANKS! 


	18. I'm BACK

Hello people! I know you all hate me for not reviewing and not answering emails but I have a really good excuse! I was in a car wreck and I haven't been able to be close to the computer! Well now I am ok and my car ( is not though! But I am soooo sorry!!! Here is the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Italy yelled as Eric hit Johnny.  
  
"What are you doing!?!" She screamed at him after Johnny fell. Italy knelt down beside Johnny looking at his already swelling eye.  
  
"What were you doing with this greaser shit?" Eric yelled back at her. He was fuming mad.  
  
"What are you thinking kissing someone outside of your class? I never thought I'd be so disappointed in you." Eric said with disgust in his voice.  
  
"Oh go fuck a dog you jackass!" Italy said to a retreating Eric. She turned to look at Johnny who was trying not to laugh.  
  
"What do you think is so funny?" Italy asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I don't think he could find a dog to screw." Johnny said standing up. He smiled at Italy and pulled her close for a short kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. He's not all there if you know what I mean." Italy said after the short kiss. Johnny wrapped his arms around her waist and they began to walk around the block.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ Back at the Curtis house*~*~*~*~  
  
Eric walked in still angry about what he saw in the lot. Raleigh was the first to notice it. She sat down next to him and asked him what was wrong.  
  
"I just saw Italy kissing that grease shit Johnny." He replied with the same hatred in his voice. Raleigh's eyes got wide as he said that.  
  
"What happened?" She asked cautiously as everyone else tuned to listen to what he was fixing to say.  
  
"I hit him and the stupid whore got mad." He replied nonchalantly. No one expected what happened next. Suddenly Raleigh had Eric on the ground hitting him.  
  
"Don't you ever call her that you worthless son of a bitch! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She yelled at him as she fought to get out of Two-Bit's grasp. He had gone over to help. Eric stood up with a bloody lip.  
  
"Raleigh what the hell are you talking about? You don't belong with these people. you are better than this. Why are you even here?" Eric asked her with a mono tone expression. Raleigh looked at him with repulsion.  
  
"You get your ass back to New York and don't EVER try to talk to me or have anything to do with me again." Raleigh said calmly as she turned to walk upstairs. Darry ran after her.  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you and I hope that you didn't get to much grease on you, Soc." Two-Bit said as he 'helped' Eric out of the door that was helped open by Steve.  
  
"You people are the worst thing that has ever happened to her, you know that?" Eric said as he looked back at the rag tag family in the old plank house.  
  
"No, you sorry sack of shit, you are the worst thing that has ever happened to her!" Dally said as he slammed the door.  
  
The boys all sat around waiting in silence for Johnny to come home with Italy. Then they heard something that would make any of them want to leave. Tears from Raleigh as she regretted what she said.  
  
A/N-Hey! Like I said I am sooooo sorry about not updating while I was in the hospital but I am sorry and I hope ya'll will all still read my story!!! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE!!!! 


	19. Surprise!

Hey! You people are the sweetest EVER!!! I love ya'll! Thanks for asking me if I was ok and yes I am fine! I didn't have to go to school for a while so that always rocks! .: MMUUAAHH :.  
  
a/n someone asked how Eric knew Italy. you will see!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Upstairs~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darry looked down at his girlfriend who had fallen asleep in his arms after crying so much. She was really upset after having yelled at her childhood friend, and telling him to leave. Darry sighed as he tried to think of a plan to make her feel better and cheer up. He looked at her again. Even after she had been crying, he still thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Suddenly he had a brilliant idea, he slowly untangled himself from Raleigh and laid her down on the bed and went through his mom's old jewelry box.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Downstairs*~*~*~  
  
Italy and Johnny had just come home. Johnny had a swollen eye but it wasn't too bad.  
  
"What happened to you?" Dallas asked looking at the younger boy who he considered a little brother. Italy laughed as Johnny looked at her to explain.  
  
"My queer-ass stepbrother got mad!" Italy replied for Johnny. Two-Bit choked on the coke he was drinking.  
  
"Did you just say your stepbrother?" Steve said as he whacked Two-Bit on the back. Italy cocked her head to the side and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did. Do you need me to say it slower or write it out?" She asked rolling her eyes. Pony and Soda tried to stifle their laughter. Not succeeding, they both received heated glares from Steve.  
  
"Come on Johnny let's get you cleaned up." Soda said pulling both Italy and Johnny into the kitchen. Two-Bit, Dally, Steve and Pony were left sitting in the living room.  
  
"So what did ya'll want to do tonight?" Two-Bit said completely forgetting about the whole situation. He received glares all around.  
  
"What did I do?" He said. Then suddenly remembering. "Oh.Sorry!" He replied as Pony shook his head at his 6 foot friend. Suddenly they heard Darry shout in triumph.  
  
"YES!!!! I FOUND IT!" He yelled forgetting that Raleigh was asleep. She woke up and looked around and noticed she was by herself. She got up and went downstairs to see who was still there. When she walked down the stairs Dally jumped up to check on her.  
  
"Hey," he stated quietly searching her eyes. "You ok?" Raleigh smiled at him and nodded her head. There was a unanimous sigh of relief throughout the room. Suddenly Darry came running down the stairs.  
  
"Guys I got the best idea in the whole world for Raleigh! You got to help-" He stopped when he saw Raleigh standing there. She smiled and raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What is your idea for me?" She asked with a smile. He looked at his hand and quickly put it behind his back. Just at the moment Soda walked in behind him and noticed what he was holding.  
  
"Darry, what are you doing with mom's engagement ring?" He asked taking the ring box from his older brother. Darry turned around and if looks could kill poor Sodapop would have a pretty marble headstone and be six feet underground. Everyone's attention turned to Darry at those words. He looked at Raleigh and licked his lips.  
  
"Well Raleigh, you make me so happy and I love you more than anyone.ever." He paused and got down on one knee. "Will you Raleigh Piper Daniels, marry me?" He asked in a quieter tone.  
  
Raleigh looked at him and then looked at them people in the room. She looked back at Darry .  
  
HAHAHAHAHAH CLIFF HANGER!!! MEW HA HA HA!!! Ok well here's the deal you people tell give me some answers to these questions: What does Raleigh say? Does Cherry come into the picture If yes, with who? AND...  
  
Is this horrible?  
  
Thanks to some special people!  
  
Greenfire1616~ I am thinking about Cherry but I don't know how.any suggestions would be WONDERFUL! Thanks for reading it and really hope you like this chapter!  
  
Lai~ Sorry it was forever! Thanks for asking about me.you are so sweet! Hope you like this and I am sorry it is short!  
  
Angel02~ Hey! Yes! Hospitals SUCK!!! But thanks for asking! (  
  
MissLKidd~ Hey! I'm sorry it was sad! I'll try to make the next one happy!  
  
Estelle Yavetil~ Thanks for reading this!  
  
EVERYONE ELSE~ THANKS AND I AM SORRY IT IS SHORT!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! 


	20. Her answer

Hey I know it has been forever! Sorry! I love you all!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Raleigh looked at Darry and then over at Dallas. She looked back to Darry and smiled at him. She shook her slightly.  
  
"What? Did you just ask me to . MARRY you? Like spend the rest of our lives together? Like forever?" She asked with a stupid grin on her face. Darry mirrored her grin and took her hand.  
  
"Yeah what do you say?" He asked nervously. Raleigh jumped into his arms and kissed him.  
  
"So I am guessing that was a yes?" Darry asked as her set Raleigh back down and slipped the platinum band with a square solitaire on her finger. She smiled at him and laughed.  
  
"It sure as hell wasn't a no!" Two-Bit exclaimed. For the first time since he had asked her Raleigh noticed there were other people in the room. She turned a slight shade of red and laughed.  
  
"Well hot damn, looks like my baby girl is gonna get hitched." Dallas said patting Darry on the back and slipping an arm around Raleigh's waist. He gave her a small peck on the check which she returned.  
  
"I hate to leave on a good note but I have places to see and people to do! Congrats baby!" Dally said as he sauntered out the door. Suddenly Steve's ears perked up.  
  
"People to do?" He said quietly. Suddenly Steve jumped out of his seat and ran out the door yelling "DALLAS!!! I WANNA GET LAID!!"  
  
Soda and Pony laughed at their friend and followed suit themselves. Now all that was left in the house was the two couples. Raleigh looked at Johnny and saw his cuts. She smiled and knew what had happened.  
  
"Italy, you let that queer ass stepbrother of yours hit Johnny?" Raleigh said nudging Johnny a little.  
  
"S'alright, I got him back right baby?" Johnny said rubbing his jaw. Italy laughed and hugged him. She walked over to Raleigh and gave her a hug too. She whispered something in Raleigh's ear that made her laugh. She nodded her head and told her younger friend goodbye as she left with her new boyfriend. Raleigh turned to her husband to be.  
  
" What are you laughing about?" He asked her as he slipped both arms around her waist.  
  
"Oh nothing, it just that I need your help upstairs." She said with a smile.  
  
"With what?" He asked curiously giving her a small kiss.  
  
"If you have to ask you'll never know!" She said as she twirled out of his arms and up the stairs. Darry stood there a minute completely confused. Suddenly he got it, upstairs.needed help.Darry ran up the stairs to a very pleasant surprise. Raleigh in his bed with his t-shirt on..only.  
  
Hey I hoped you all like this I am soooo sorry it is short but I am completely clueless on ideas so if anyone has any write me at writerraleigh@yahoo.com  
  
Please don't hate me for this chapter and I am sorry it took so long! I love you all sooooo much!! !THANK YOU! 


	21. IMPORTANT AN

Joey-Bunnee~ Hey I am so so sorry! I had no intentions of offending anyone. This might sound shallow but I don't know or have any contact with gay people so it really didn't cross my mind. But I am sorry and I hope that you aren't mad at me! Thank you so much for bringing this to my attention and I am sorry again! I just didn't think . . . but that is not an excuse! I have nothing against gay or lesbian people please do not think I am a horrible person! I beg for your forgiveness and I am again so so SO sorry! Thank you and please continue to read and I appreciate you telling me! Your are the best! I love you!  
  
Raleigh! 


	22. Dallas

Hello you wonderful readers you! How are all you fine people doing?! Well I hope you are lovely! I am sorry it has taken me so long to update but. . . here is a chapter nevertheless!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "DALLAS!" Raleigh woke up with a start. She glanced at the clock beside her, which read 3:40 a.m. What woke me up? She wondered silently. She looked over at Darry who was sleeping peacefully with one arm draped over her hip. Raleigh smiled at him remembering last night's events. She glanced down at her left hand. It was really there, it wasn't a dream. She was soon to be Mrs. Darryl Wayne Curtis. Suddenly she heard the noise that had woken her up.  
  
"DALLAS!" she knew that voice. Sodapop? Why on earth was he yelling? The front door slammed shut and she could hear clearer.  
  
"Darry, wake up! Soda is yelling outside." She said as she got out of the bed and slipped on a pair of jeans. She still had on Darry's blue button down. Raleigh had a sick feeling of dread in the bottom of her stomach. Darry slipped a shirt on and grabbed her hand leading the way downstairs. Soda was in the kitchen on the phone.  
  
"-he needs an ambulance! NOW!" he yelled into the phone as he hung up. Raleigh looked at him as he turned around. Her breath caught in her throat. Soda was covered in blood. His gray shirt was deep red, and glistening.  
  
"Sodapop, what happened?" she asked quietly as she pushed her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Dallas, he didn't see the car. . . he didn't move." He trailed off looking towards the door. Raleigh let go of Darry's hand and ran out the door. She leaned against the railing, and nearly fainted at the sight in front of her. Johnny had his arm wrapped around Italy, she had her head buried in his chest with her hands covering her face. Pony and Steve were looking at the ground. Two-Bit was kneeling on the ground checking someone to see if they had a pulse. Raleigh ran down the front steps to the body laying in street. She feel to her knees.  
  
"Dally. . . Dally wake up. Open your eyes." She said as she pushed the hair out of his eyes. Two-Bit was startled by her sudden presence.  
  
"Blaze, he . . . he's alive but. . ." Two-Bit's voice trailed off as she looked into his eyes, begging him to stop.  
  
"Raleigh. . ." Italy started but was stopped by the looks from Ponyboy and Steve.  
  
"What happened?" Raleigh asked looking at Ponyboy. "We were walking home, and a red Mustang was flying down the road. Dallas didn't see it. He couldn't move quick enough." Ponyboy said as quietly as he could.  
  
"They're here, look." Steve said as the ambulance arrived. The paramedics loaded Dallas up and Raleigh climbed into the back of the ambulance.  
  
"Who was driving?" Darry asked as they all headed to their cars to go to the hospital. No one would answer him. Finally Johnny answered.  
  
"Cherry Valance."  
  
Hey I hope you like this I know it is a bit of a cliff hanger! I am sorry! But please review!!! I promise to update if I get some good reviews!  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed! I love you all from the bottom of my heart!  
  
To DreaminboutDal : They were just going along not necessarily to get laid but just to hangout! Thanks for liking my story!  
  
MY email has changed.if you have been writing to bsktbll_31@hotmail.com I haven't been getting them for a long time!! My email is writeraleigh@yahoo.com ok! I love you! 


	23. I HAVE NO CH TITLE!

Hello all of my wonderful reviewers! Well let us see. . . you all hate Cherry cause she hit Dallas! I think that she is getting the first of a few mean things in this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raleigh was sitting in the hospital waiting room when the rest of the guys and Italy got there. Italy immediately ran to Raleigh and hugged her. When the two finally let go, Italy went back to Johnny and Raleigh walked over to Darry. Darry looked down at his shaken up fiancé, who was trying not to cry. He rubbed her back as she sat with her head in her hands.  
  
"Raleigh, baby, everything is going to be ok. Alright? Just calm down ok?" Darry said soothingly. Raleigh looked up at him with tears in her eyes and nodded her head slowly.  
  
"I'm going to go get everyone some coffee, ok?" Sodapop said as he left the room. Just then a tall man with a gray mustache came out of the swinging double doors. He pulled off his surgical gloves, as he sat down across from the seven friends.  
  
"Well," he said rubbing his hands together. "I think that you have a very lucky friend in Mr. Winston." Two-Bit snorted hearing Dallas referred to as 'MR'. Raleigh shot him a look that could kill, and he smiled apologetically.  
  
"Is he ok? Can we see him?" Raleigh asked as the others listened closely to what the doctor was going to say. The doctor let out a huge sigh and smiled tiredly at him. Just then Soda returned with the coffee. The doctor reached up and took one without a second thought. Ponyboy and Steve laughed a little at the slighted look on Soda's face. The doctor took a long drink of the warm liquid.  
  
"Yes, you are able to see him but you will have to wait for the young lady to leave that is in there with him now." He said standing to leave.  
  
"Wait, what girl?" Steve asked. The doctor turned around and looked at the group with a perplexed look on his face.  
  
"A young lady with red hair, I think her name was Cherry Valance." He said thoughtfully and left.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?" Darry asked looking at the rest of his rag-tag family. Ponyboy shrugged his shoulders, looking around at the rest of the group. Raleigh looked at Darry in confusion.  
  
"Who is Cherry Valance?" Raleigh asked. No one would answer her. After about twenty seconds of awkward silence, Johnny spoke up.  
  
"She is the girl who was driving the car that hit Dallas." He said quietly looking at her with his head cocked sideways. Raleigh's eyebrows shot up and her eyes blazed with a certain twinge of anger. She sat back down and began to fidget. Her left leg kept bouncing up and down in a steady rhythm.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm going to take Italy back home. Does anyone want to go with us?" Johnny asked breaking the silence again. Ponyboy stood up to leave with them telling Darry goodbye. They left leaving Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, Darry, and Raleigh. Raleigh still wouldn't say anything not even when Soda offered her coffee. (A/N: Raleigh likes coffee a lot so that is weird.)  
  
Suddenly a tall girl with bouncy auburn waves came walking out of the same double doors. She had tears in her eyes, and it was easy to tell that had already wiped some away by her smeared make up. Raleigh looked at her as she walked towards them.  
  
"How are you Cherry?" Two-Bit asked standing up to greet her. Before she even got a chance to reply Raleigh cut her off.  
  
"So, you are Cherry Valance? Well, I am Raleigh Daniels, a very close friend of Dallas'." Raleigh said with an icy edge to her voice. Darry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Soda stepped just slightly in between the two girls.  
  
"I am so sorry about this. I was just reaching down to get my lipstick that I had dropped and I didn't see him-"  
  
"YOU ALMOST KILL THE ONLY PERSON THAT IS FAMILY BECAUSE OF FUCKING LIPSTICK!" Raleigh yelled as she interrupted Cherry. Everyone jumped slightly at the sudden noise. Darry's hold on her tightened ever so slightly.  
  
Steve moved to the other side of Raleigh just incase she decided to doing anything irrational. He had been on the receiving end of one of those irrational moments by Raleigh once and he didn't want anyone to have go through it if it could be prevented.  
  
"I think I should leave now." Cherry said as she began to walk out. Raleigh twisted out of Darry's grasp and tripped Cherry, who tried to catch herself and ended up breaking heel of her shoe. Two-Bit caught her just as Steve grabbed Raleigh around the waist to keep her from doing any other damage. Cherry stood up and muttered an apology and left with Two-Bit.  
  
Steve let go of Raleigh as soon as Cherry was gone.  
  
"Raleigh, what the hell are you thinking? She is a damn Soc! She will have you in court faster than you can blink!" Darry said in a very loud voice. Raleigh looked at him with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Darry, I think you have me confused with some who gives a damn." Raleigh replied in a deathly calm voice.  
  
"I can't believe you are this stupid to do this! You are just really out of line!" Darry continued to rant and rave. Raleigh looked from Soda to Steve and smirked.  
  
"Here's something else you wont believe. . ." Raleigh said taking off the engagement ring and throwing it as far as she could across the hospital.  
  
"You would rather take up for a Soc than me." She said with the same calm voice as she got up and left to go to Dallas' room. Darry went to follow her after picking up the ring.  
  
"I don't think that is such a good idea." Soda said placing a hand on Darry's shoulder. Darry dropped his head and turned to look at his younger brother.  
  
"I shouldn't have yelled, should I?" He asked, regretfully.  
  
"No, and she shouldn't have tried to trip Cherry." Soda said reassuringly.  
  
"You guys go home and I will wait here for Blaze ok?" Steve said with a yawn. The brothers looked at him but he just nodded his head and motioned for them to go.  
  
When they left he walked down the hall to find Raleigh sitting outside of Dallas' room crying on the floor. He walked over to her and pulled her up into a hug. Raleigh stood there and cried into the 6'3 boys shoulder. When her tears had finally gone she looked at him through glassy eyes.  
  
"I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"  
  
"No, Blaze! You shouldn't have done what you did but it is ok. No damage was done and she will just know now to watch her back." Steve said reassuringly. Raleigh looked at him with a sad grin.  
  
"Darry isn't going to love me anymore, is he?" She asked fearfully.  
  
"He'd be stupid to. You really are in love with him aren't you?" He asked with a grin of his own.  
  
"Yeah, do you hate me, Stevie?"  
  
"I could never hate you."  
  
"He sure as hell better not!" They could hear Dallas' voice drift through the open door.  
  
"DALLY!" Raleigh yelped and rushed over to him. She told him all about what she did and about throwing Darry's ring.  
  
"Don't worry, Blaze. Cherry will forgive you and Darry will come to his senses. I'll take care of everything." Dallas said as his cold gray eyes softened as he looked at her. Steve quietly backed out of the room as the 'brother & sister' talked about how to fix the sadness that Raleigh was feeling. He sat in the waiting room, thinking.  
  
He thought of a girl about 5'4 with wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes. He thought of Laney and how good it felt to have her in his arms tonight. Steve settled into the chair wishing he had his girl to hold. One day, he would tell her that he didn't care that he was a greaser and her daddy was the Judge of the town, and they would runaway together and live happily ever after. He fell asleep just as Raleigh came back and sat beside him. The two friends sat in silence thinking of love just out of reach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! I know that this chapter is like horrible but I am leaving Sunday and I wouldn't have been able to update for a while! Well I hope that you all like this chapter and maybe if I get lots of reviews I will try to update before I leave!(*WINK WINK*) Well I hope that no one is mad about this chapter!!! EMAIL ME!!! writerraleigh@yahoo.com  
  
I love you all!  
  
Special thanks to :  
  
SodasGurl Lai Hana Chino  
  
(you have me as a favorite story! MMUUAAHH! THANK YOU!  
  
And to all of my other reviewers. I LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART!!!! 


	24. Love and then some

Hello people I know that it has been 4 months since I last updated and I am really sorry! PLEASE PLEASE don't hate me!!!! I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!! So here is the story and I think that this is going to be the next to last chapter!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raleigh's eyes opened as the sun rays hit her face. She looked over at Steve, who wasn't awake yet. She nudged him a little and he opened his eyes and stretched.  
  
"Blaze, what the hell are you doing?" He asked through a yawn. Raleigh rolled her eyes at him and grinned.  
  
"Let's go check and see if they'll let Dallas come home." Raleigh said in an excited voice as she stood up and stretched. Her shirt showed just a little of her stomach when she raised her arms. Steve reached up and quickly tickled her. Raleigh slapped his hands and looked at him with her eyebrows wrinkled. Steve just smiled and jumped up out of his chair. They walked down the hall toward Dallas' room. The pair walked in to see Dally pulling on his jeans.  
  
"HEY! Don't you know how to knock?" Dally asked, rather said. His eyes were hard and cold. He jerked on a shirt over his taped ribs. Raleigh walked over to him and placed her hands on his hips.  
  
"What do you want?" Dallas asked in a cold, harsh voice. Raleigh stared up into his eyes and laughed. The meanness that was in his voice didn't travel to his eyes. He knew that Raleigh knew it. Steve looked at Raleigh with his mouth hanging open. He'd never seen anyone do that to Dallas.  
  
"Shut your trap, Randall." Dallas said as he saw Steve's jaw. Raleigh laughed at him and the trio left the hospital. They climbed into Steve's truck with Raleigh in the middle holding on to Dallas' left leg.  
  
When they arrived at the Curtis' house everyone was already there. Steve looked at Raleigh and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"You coming?" He asked. Dallas turned and looked at him and at Raleigh.  
  
"Hell yeah, she's coming. Or else you and me are goin' drag her in there." He answered for her.  
  
They walked into the house and everyone turned to look at the three. Darry caught Raleigh's eye and smiled at her, but she just looked down not wanting to cry all over again. Ponyboy and Johnny saw the look between the two and looked at each other. Neither one of them wanted to see Darry or Raleigh upset, but they didn't know how to fix it. Italy jumped up to hug Raleigh. Raleigh thought she was going to start crying again, but she bit her lip so she wouldn't. "I see you and Johnny are getting pretty friendly over there." Raleigh whispered into Italy's ear. Italy pulled away and looked at the taller girl with a smile. Raleigh rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
Meanwhile all the guys were asking Dallas how he felt and if he needed anything.  
  
"I am not a helpless kid. I'm fine!" He shouted as he took a seat. All the guys looked at him surprised and the two girls just rolled the eyes. Just as Raleigh went to shower and change clothes, there was a knock at the door. Two-Bit got up to get it.  
  
"Well low and behold! Cherry, what are you doing here? And bearing gifts? Come in!" Two- Bit exclaimed and threw open the door.  
  
Cherry walked in wearing a cream colored knee-length skirt and a dark blue sleeveless shirt. Her auburn hair was pulled up into a bouncy ponytail. She had a casserole dish in her hands, covered in saran wrap. Sodapop took it from her and she smiled graciously. Raleigh came back in to ask Italy where a hairbrush was and she caught Cherry's eye.  
  
"Oh, hi Cherry was it?" Raleigh asked very politely. Cherry looked up and nodded at her. She had a questioning look on her face. Raleigh smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind I'd like to talk to you. Outside." Raleigh asked in the same sweet voice. Cherry glances at Steve and Two-Bit and they both nodded.  
  
Cherry and Raleigh both stepped outside. They both sat down on the front steps beside each other. Raleigh let out a deep sigh. She turned to look at the red head beside her. Cherry looked at her very confused.  
  
"Ok, I'm not very good at these apology things, but I'm going to try. I am truly sorry about what I did. It was immature and I was just so mad about Dally. He's the only thing that I have that is close to family. The thought of losing him. . . I would die. But I am really sorry about what happened." Raleigh said. The whole time she was rubbing her hands up and down her thighs, a nervous habit. Cherry's face was completely blank the whole time during the apology. She looked in the other girl's eyes and saw that she was sincere.  
  
"Well they were my LEAST favorite pair of shoes, so I guess I'm in debt to you. I know how close ya'll are. Dallas told me. It's okay I understand." Cherry smiled at Raleigh and gave her a small hug. Raleigh gratefully returned the hug.  
  
"So, what kind of food did you bring?" Raleigh asked as they walked in the door.  
  
"I'm not that good of a cook so I hope it doesn't taste bad." Cherry stated nervously.  
  
Raleigh looked at her, "Don't worry the boys will eat anything with enough Ketchup."  
  
For some odd, unknown reason they both thought that the fact was very funny and laughed together as the walked into the house. All the boys looked at the two. Raleigh just laughed and whispered something to Cherry. Her eyes got big with surprise, but then she grinned and went to sit by Two-Bit. Raleigh went and packed the rest of her clothes and walked to Steve's truck. She put the suitcase in the truck bed and sat down on the end of it. Her bare feet were dangling above the dry, dusty ground. Somewhere behind here she heard the screen door slam shut. Raleigh looked up to see Darry leaning against the porch railing. They looked eyes for a moment, but Raleigh turned her head. No matter how much she loved Darry, she couldn't talk to him right now. After all he had done for her and to her, her heart was broken.  
  
Soda opened the door and looked at the two. He patted Darry on the back and walked past him. Soda looked at Raleigh and she smiled at him. He handed her a pair of her shoes.  
  
"Thanks, Soda." She replied as she slipped them on. He helped her down off the tailgate.  
  
"Raleigh, babe, I think you should take a little walk with me. Ya' know, catch up on some old times. It seems to me we haven't talked enough lately." Soda stated with his lopsided grin. Raleigh smiled again and the two walked down the sidewalk.  
  
Darry watched the whole exchange between the two, the girl he loved and his younger brother. Well, at least Soda had gotten her to talk, even if it was two words. He shook his head and went back inside.  
  
"So, why is it that I get the feeling that you are still in love with my brother, but yet you want give him the time of day?" Soda asked innocently. Raleigh looked down at he flip flops and then back up to him.  
  
"It's because I am." She replied quietly.  
  
"You do know he is in love with you, right?"  
  
"I suppose, but why did he break my heart? Not just once but twice." Raleigh stopped walking and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well," Soda sighed "I bet he didn't mean to. If you still love him and he still loves you then why don't you two work this thing out?"  
  
Raleigh sat down, Soda did the dame. She didn't say anything for the longest time. Soda looked at her to check if she was still breathing. Finally, she looked up. She had tear stains on her cheeks.  
  
"Loving someone is different than being in love, Sodapop James Curtis. It is completely different. You, of all people, and Steve should know that well enough." Raleigh replied. Each word was weighed evenly and they hit Soda with a force that he couldn't explain.  
  
Now it was his turn to not say anything. After a few minutes of deciding how to voice his question, he looked at his friend.  
  
"Are you in love with Darry?" Soda asked with his eyebrows wrinkled together. Raleigh laughed a laugh that held no humor at all. She looked up at the sky.  
  
"Yes, no matter what he does, or who for that matter, I will always be in love with him." Raleigh answered. Soda looked into her eyes and saw that it was true. He knew his brother loved her, but was he in love with her. And if he was, why did he break her heart.  
  
Raleigh looked up and saw Steve's truck go by. He had a pretty little brunette with and the happiest grin you could ever imagine.  
  
"Laney and me are goin' take your stuff to my house, Blaze." And with that he sped away.  
  
Soda helped Raleigh up. When they got back to the house Raleigh sat on the front porch, thinking about what she was going to say to Darry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Hey!!!!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
MY email has changed!!!!!!!!!! It is now( writerraleigh@yahoo.com! 


End file.
